


Watching The Umbrella Academy (Season Two)

by WhatsOnMyMind



Series: We React [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm re-watching the show for this, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racism, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Season 2, Slow To Update, Time Travel Shenanigans, WARNING: SLOW UPDATES, Watching the Show, Watching the umbrella academy, Why Did I Write This?, Work In Progress, baby pogo is so cute!, each episode is 10k+ words, hargreeves shenanigans, i love season 2, its official :D, pretty self explanatory, spoilers obviously, the umbrella academy watch the umbrella academy, they're making a season 3!!, which is totally fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsOnMyMind/pseuds/WhatsOnMyMind
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON TWO YALLRemember when Hazel slipped Five that tape at the beginning of season two? Well, what if it contained all 10 episodes of The Umbrella Academy (season two) instead?ORIf you want a simple explanation: The Umbrella Academy watch The Umbrella Academy (Season 2)
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Everyone, Ben Hargreeves & Everyone, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Luther Hargreeves & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, Sorta? - Relationship, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone, Vanya Hargreeves/Sissy
Series: We React [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075934
Comments: 165
Kudos: 516





	1. Right Back Where We Started (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One second I'm watching the Umbrella academy (season 2 for the second time), the next I'm writing this. 
> 
> I LOVED SEASON TWO and I really want to write the Hargreeves reactions to the show! Also, this is my first time writing in this fandom, so be patient!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

The six (seven, if you count Ben) were chilling in Elliot's Living room, waiting-impatiently-for Five to set up the projector, which he was failing quite spectacularly at.

Holding a drink in one hand, while the other rested on his forehead, palm facing upwards with his head tilted towards the ceiling, Klaus groaned, "Why am I here again?"

Scowling, Five angrily slammed his fist onto the projector, "Maybe if you've been paying attention to anything I've been saying, you wouldn't be asking such an idiotic question."

Klaus snorted, "Who got your panties in a bunch?" he mumbled.

Allison cut in, "He's just stressed about the apocalypse showing up on our doorstep _once again_." She muttered sourly into her drink.

This time, Klaus sat up, fully engaged in the conversation, "Oh my god," he whispered in real surprise, "again?"

Everyone collectively stared at Klaus incredulously, when Klaus noticed their expressions, he sighed dramatically, "Why am I always the last one to find out-"

"Got it!" Five yelled in satisfaction, startling everyone in the room.

"Got what exactly?" Diego asked curiously as he peered over Five's shoulder

"This tape holds the key to stopping the apocalypse, all we have to do is watch a 9-10 hour long show of our lives."

"Oh, this will be entertaining," Klaus stated it like it was a simple fact, he cracked his knuckles, rested them behind his head, and propped his legs on the coffee table.

"How exactly did you get a tape of our lives?" Luther asked a little suspicious.

"Hazel gave it to me before he died." Five said simply.

"Hazel?" Diego asked, confused.

"Long story," Five gritted out, "now can we stop wasting time and start watching." It wasn't exactly a question, he made it sound more like a threat.

Diego backed up and raised his hands in mock surrender, "Okay, okay, sheesh."

Five sighed, he was starting to regret bringing these idiots back together and the tape didn't even start yet.

Once everyone quieted down Five started the tape.

**The scene opened up to a beam coming from the Earth, the camera followed the blast, revealing it to be hitting the surface of the moon. A large construct of the moon was sailing straight towards the Earth.**

"And we're off to a great start," Klaus comments, sarcastically.

**Then Pogo's voice could be heard.**

**"On April the 1st, 2019, the Earth was destroyed in a cataclysmic event.**

"What the- is that Pogo?" Allison asked no one particular, but to the whole room.

"Who's Pogo?" Vanya asked innocently.

"A talking monkey," Diego answered bluntly as if it was obvious.

Vanya's eyebrows rose to her hairline, "What-"

"He's more than just a talking monkey!" Luther shouted defensively.

"Enough!" Five roared, and everyone instantly went quiet, "If you keep this up, it'll take more than 10 hours to get through this already exhaustingly long tape." When no one spoke, Five nodded in gratification.

**The large portion of the moon slammed into the Earth's magnetic field. A closer shot on Earth shows buildings turning to ash as Pogo spoke up again, "Billions of people were wiped out in a matter of minutes." The scene switches again to show the six of them standing in a circle, holding hands. A blue sort of portal floating above them, "Ironically, the six survivors of the apocalypse," closer shot of them, "were the very siblings who brought it on."**

"It wasn't entirely our fault!" Klaus shouted at the screen, who was quickly shushed by everyone.

**"Hold on!" On-screen Five yelled. "This could get messy!"**

**The six of them teleported out of there just before the explosion got them.**

"Whoa," Real-life Diego breathed, pausing in his knife twirling as he leaned closer to the screen, "I didn't realize how close we were to not getting out of there on time."

Everyone silently agreed.

**The scene opened up again from a black screen to a blue tunnel then to Klaus and Ben falling out of the portal and landing in the same alley all seven of them landed in.**

"There we are, Benny!" Klaus yelled, excited seeing himself on-screen, just before Five decided to speak up before Ben could have a chance to answer.

"Klaus, I thought you said Ben couldn't time travel." Five hissed, annoyed, but not entirely surprised.

Klaus paused to look at Five, his expression screaming 'and you believed that???' before putting his index finger to his lips and shushing him louder than necessary, "You're cutting in on me and Ben's screen time!"

"Didn't this already happen, though?" Vanya asked, to which she didn't receive an answer.

**Groaning, while on the ground Klaus gasped out, "That was..."**

**Ben looked like he was unaffected by the whole thing, sitting up casually with a smile on his face, finished Klaus's sentence, "Exhilarating."**

"Perks of being a ghost," Ben smirked.

"Except for being dead." Klaus retorted back, much to the confusion of everyone else.

**Klaus sat up, wheezing. Ben stood up, looking around, "Where's Five?" While Klaus was stumbling to his feet, "Huh?" Both of them looked up at the portal, "Five!" Klaus called out. "Diego! Allison!....Where is everybody?".The blue portal disappears, "Oh, they're gone." Ben started to walk out of the alley, Klaus stumbling behind him, talking to himself, "They're gone, like a fart in the wind." He whimpers.**

Everyone snorts- even Five.

**"Poof."**

**["Beyond The Sea" starts playing]**

**"Just me and you again. Great." Klaus sighs. "So where the hell are we?" Klaus asks tiredly, before slowing his pace as he gets a look of confusion. The shot travels to men wearing hats, "Are hats back?"**

**"I think the question is, "When are we?" Ben says.**

"At least we know who the brain of the operations is." Five mused, aloud.

Klaus has a look of absolute betrayal, while Ben has a smirk on his face, "Hey!"

**Klaus runs over to a civilian, "Hey! Hey! Excuse me." A look of skepticism appears on the civilian's face as Klaus approaches him. "Sorry to bother you. Could you tell me what year this is," The stranger quickly walks past Klaus and ignores him, "or what day?" Klaus finishes.**

"I hope you realize that people think you're crazy when you ask that," Ben comments offhandedly.

"Nah, Diego's got that covered."

Diego looks over, "Huh?"

Klaus looks over and waves him off.

**"Rude."**

**Ben spots a trash can and walks over to it, peering inside, "Klaus! Get over here."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Look," Ben says, pointing to the magazine inside the trash.**

**Klaus peers at the front cover of the magazine then lift it closer to his face, "Yeah, I mean, he's pretty my type, but I'd have to see him from the shoulders down."**

"Is that seriously the thing you focus on?" Luther asks in disbelief.

"I have priorities too, you know!" Klaus defended.

**"The date, you idiot." Ben corrects, his tone clipped.**

**"Oh yeah." Klaus mutters the shot shows a close-up of the magazine, "February 11, 1960?"  
**

”You've been here for three years?” Five asks, directing his question to Klaus.

”Yeah, why?”

Five just furrows his brows and looks away, swearing softly under his breath.

Some of the siblings exchange glances, “Five?”

”It’s nothing, just keep watching,” he says, trying to get back to the topic at hand.

Luther looks ready to disagree but one pointed look from Five has him shutting up.

**"1960." Klaus looks over at Ben, sharing the same look, "shit."**

**[Maxine's Nightingale's "Right where we started" starts playing]**

**Just as the scene changes to Klaus and Ben walking away with smiles on their faces. Large bold words show up on the screen, "Dallas, Texas 1960."**

**The scene switches to the alley where the blue portal drops Allison instead, "1961," she looks up just as the portal disappears, there was a flash of a camera and Elliot takes a photo from his window. Allison stumbles her way to the alleyway and looks around, she makes her way to "Stadtler's Restaurant." The chatter inside the restaurant ceases when Allison walks in, a guy points up to a "Whites Only" sign.**

"Asshole," Luther mutters under his breath.

**"Oh, shit!" On-screen Luther yells as he falls on a dumpster. The scene changes to Luther looking around, shouting out his sibling's names, "Diego!" he walks towards the entrance/exit of the alley, "Five?" A truck drives by, "1962." "Allison!" Elliot takes another picture, this time, from the roof, Luther and another civilian yell, "Allison!," "Allis-" Luther stops and looks over at the civilian in confusion, just as the man continues yelling, "Allison!"**

"Ha!" Klaus laughs just as Allison raises an amused eyebrow in the direction of the screen.

**The scene changes again as Diego falls through the portal, the only one so far who landed on his feet, "Sept 01, 1963."**

"What-how?" Klaus sputters. Just as Luther whispers, "Show off."

**Diego slowly stands up and looks up at the portal just when it zaps shut.**

**A camera flashes.**

**"Help! Someone help me!" Diego looks in the direction of the voice and runs towards it, he turns a corner and finds someone trying to steal a woman's purse, "Help! Somebody help me!" she yells again. The guy starts to run, Diego running after him, he pulls out one of his knives and -using his powers- throws it at the thief, the knife lands in a wooden pool, but not before going through the thief's jacket. Diego walks over to the thief, punches him in the throat.**

**JFK's voice could be heard from the TV behind Diego, "...and the glow from that fire can truly light the world."**

**Diego grabs the purse from the thief and hands it to the woman.**

**"And so, my fellow Americans," Diego notices the TV and walks over to it, "Ask not what your country can do for you, ask what you can do for your country."**

"I'm guessing this is where Diego's JFK obsession began." Vanya guessed.

Everyone smirked, Diego promptly sent her a half-hearted glare, which she ignored.

"I'm not obsessing," Diego said quietly to himself, Right?

**The scene changed again, this time Vanya fell through, still wearing her pristine white suit, she grunted as she landed harshly on the concrete, "Oct 12, 1963." She groaned as she struggled to stand up, she starts walking out onto the street which caused her to get hit by Sissy's car.**

"Oh, my god-Vanya!" Allison gasped.

Vanya chuckled, "It's okay! Sissy didn't mean to." She reassured her.

"Sissy?" Ben mouthed to Klaus.

"Ben's asking who Sissy is." Klaus translated to Vanya. At the mention of Ben, everyone perked up, while Vanya just looked confused and looked around.

"Who?"

"Ben's here?" Diego asked, softly.

"Uh, yeah and he's being an annoying shit- _like always_ ," Klaus added quickly, Ben disapproved, he took one of the cushions and threw it at Klaus, which caused him to spill his drink on the floor and for everyone else to gasp in shock.

"See what I mean." Klaus snapped angrily, mostly towards Ben, who had a satisfied smirk glued to his face, visible only to Klaus.

"Whoa, okay," Vanya sat up straighter, and looked around as if looking for a ghost, "What was that?"

"Ben," Klaus grumbled out.

**A woman and her son looked down at the camera, but to them, the camera was Vanya.**

**The woman -supposedly Sissy- said, "Son of a biscuit."**

**The scene changed to show Five falling through the portal, just like everyone else, he stumbled onto shaky legs and looked up at the portal and started to yell out his siblings' names, "Luther! Diego!" He turned to look behind him just as shouts and gun-fire could be heard. He walks towards the chaos. The camera turns around to show Five's back and what he was looking at, there were tanks, houses on fire, and, "Nov 25, 1963."**

"Fuck," Diego breathed, "That's going to happen in, what, a couple of days?"

"Yeah," Five sighed, exhausted, "but this time we'll stop it."

**Jets could be seen over-head, more explosions everywhere, Five stumbles over to a new paper conveniently right in front of him, "Soviets attack US?" he reads. He stands back up, "No, this can't be right."**

**Soldier, "Gonna get you out. Keep your head down."**

**The camera turns to capture all the chaos, there were lots of shouting, "Medic! Medic!" and "Hey, kid, get down!"**

Klaus shut his eyes tightly, as he began to breathe heavily, this scene was hitting too close to home. Memories of Vietnam launched into his mind, he clutched his dog togs tightly and held them close to his chest. Quietly, he controlled his breathing and looked back up at the screen again, unbeknownst to Klaus, Ben was silently watching him.

**The camera turned back to Five, a tank directly behind him.**

**"What the hell did we do now?"**

"You and me both." Five thought.

**[Frank Sinatra's "My Way" started Playing]**

**A missile was launched from behind Five. The camera followed the missile as it made it's way to Vanya, she raised her hands as she blasted the missile mid-air.**

"Whoa! I didn't know you could stop a literal missile." Klaus exclaimed shocked, everyone silently thinking the same thing.

"Me neither." Vanya mused.

**The shot made it's way to Klaus who took a step forward and shot out his hands towards the enemy, blue figures appeared behind him (the dead soldiers), they followed his command and charged at the Russian soldiers. The camera tilted upwards, showing Luther in all his ape glory jumping towards Klaus and landing in front of him, just as a rocket was exploded on his back, Luther screaming the whole time. There was a second where Klaus and Luther stared at each other until a blue tentacle grabbed a soldier and launched him several hundred yards away, the camera followed the blue tentacle up to its owner, Ben grabbed another soldier and did the same. Then Allison comes up to three Russian soldiers and yells, "Hey!" she grabs their attention then rumors them, "I heard a rumor," an echo followed that statement, "that I blew your minds." That simple statement caused the three soldier's heads to explode-literally-(lol). Next, the camera traveled to Diego, who was standing on top of an upside-down car, there was shouting, followed by multiple soldiers, all circling the car Diego was on, they pointed their guns on him, bullets flew towards him just as he was doing a flip of the car in slow-mo, instead of the bullets hitting their mark, they flew in opposite directions as if some invisible force was moving them away from the intended target. Once he landed, he threw a single knife, manipulating it into going through all the soldiers.**

"We look pretty badass, don't we?" Klaus sighed dreamily, he was resting an elbow on the armrest of his chair, his head resting on the inside of his palm, his eyes on the screen.

**"Five! You sick son of a bitch, where the hell have you been?" Diego yelled once he spotted him. Just when Five was running towards them, Hazel appeared out of nowhere and placed a hand on Five's shoulder, stopping him.**

**"If you wanna live, come with me."**

"He says that so dramatically." Luther comments.

"Is that when Hazel hands you the tape?" Diego asks, directing his question mostly towards Five, who looks mildly annoyed by all the interruptions.

"Not exactly." He answers anyway.

**"Hazel. What the hell's going on here?"**

**"There's no time to explain." He points up at the sky, "Those are nukes, old-timer." The scene switches to show what the two are looking at.**

"Old-timer," Klaus snorts, of course missing the point entirely.

**"What about my family?"**

"Aw, he does care about you guys," Ben comments, jokingly.

**"You can't save 'em if you're dead."**

**Five takes Hazel's outstretched hand and they teleport out of there.**

**The scene changes to show the rest of the six siblings standing together, looking up at nukes. The shot changes again showing the backs of all six of the siblings just as the explosion reaches them.**

**"The Umbrella Academy."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is only the introduction, Don't worry! I won't make all the chapters like this (this, as in Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, part 7- two parts is fine but ten??? X-X). I'm posting this part of the story to see how much people are actually interested in this or if I'm wasting my time. Each chapter will be one whole episode, so it might take a while to update. Should I add Lila and Elliot or Elliot only or Lila only, I want your opinion! Please comment, it'll motivate me! And feel free to mention some grammar mistakes. Thank you for reading! :D


	2. Right Back Where We Started (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12k words 😵 Happy Reading!  
> Part 2 AKA final part!
> 
> Vanya doesn't know what everyone's powers are (she might know about Luther and Five's, but she defiantly doesn't know about the others). 
> 
> In this fic, they all reunited just like in the show, but this time they didn't talk, they went straight to watching the show. I hope that makes sense, but anyways-
> 
> ENJOY!!

**The scene opens up to a familiar street in Dallas, the camera pans over to a bench. As a blue truck drives by, temporarily blocking the bench from view, Five and Hazel appear at that moment.**

**Five and Hazel take a moment to look at their surroundings before Five speaks, "Okay...What the hell was that?" Five demanded at Hazel.**

"Is he always so uptight?" Whispers Vanya to Klaus.

"I think it's because he's horny," Klaus whispers back, nodding.

Vanya takes a second to process that before shaking her head and turning back to the screen.

**"The end of the world, November 25, 1963."**

"That's in six days," Klaus said.

"Nice math," Ben replied, sarcastically.

Klaus stuck out his tongue at the ghost, not noticing the way his siblings (except Vanya) would have a longing look in their eyes as they glance in the direction of their ghost brother.

**"'63..." Five muttered, before chuckling, "You know, Hazel, I'm no history buff, but I don't recall there being a nuclear holocaust."**

**"No shit."**

**"What about my family."**

"Awwww," Allison cooed.

Five grit his teeth.

**"Dead, like everyone else."**

**"And where am I now?"**

**"Dallas. Same street." Hazel began walking to the bench, "Ten days earlier. Plenty of time to restore the timeline," Five had a determined look, whispering, "Okay."-and save them." Hazel sat down, Five soon joining him, "So where do we start?"**

**"We"? You're on your own, pal."**

"No, he’s got us!” Klaus yelled.

Five risked a glance at Klaus, seeming to conclude, “I might as well be on my own,” he sighed as he turned back to the screen.

**"I'm just here to keep a promise to Agnes."**

**"Is she...?"**

**"Dead?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Cancer."**

**Flashbacks of Agnes took over the screen.**

**"Took her quick. But we had 20 good years together. I guess forever wasn't in the cards."**

"Poor Hazel," Klaus sobbed, he lifted his hand to wipe away at his non-existing tears.

"He tortured you," Ben deadpanned.

"That's in the past, Benny, plus, I'm a sucker for romance," Klaus said, as a matter of factly.

Ben chose not to answer, not wanting to risk his sanity.

"Who's "Benny"? Vanya asks confused, "And who are you talking too?"

"Ben is our...dead brother... and Klaus can commune with the dead," Five said, bluntly.

"Wait, so, you can talk to dead people?" Vanya asks, a little hesitantly.

"It's a curse, I know..." Klaus sighed before getting a look of realization, "Except for the fact that I'm immortal," he muttered.

**The scene switched over to show a bus parking beside the curb, the scene switches again to show a door open and three Swedish men climbing out, "I'm sorry, Hazel," Five said.**

All the Hargreeves siblings (except Klaus and Ben) tense up at the sight of the Swedish brothers, Klaus and Ben's exchange confused glances.

**"What about the Commission?"**

**"I quit those assholes, remember? I don't owe 'em the fuzz off my peaches."**

**The scene changes to show The Swedish Brothers walking towards Five and Hazel.**

**Five spots them and stands up, prepared for a fight, "Well then, who the hell are those guys," he mutters.**

**The Swedes take out their guns, pointing the end of the barrel at Hazel and Five.**

**"Shit." Hazel curses, reaching inside his pocket, he takes out an orange box and puts it in Five's jacket pocket, "Run!" he quickly hands Five the suitcase just before bullets start flying at them. Five teleports before any bullets can hit him, but Hazel wasn't as lucky. At the sound of gunfire, pedestrians start screaming, sprinting away from danger.**

**Five lands beside a blue car, the briefcase clutched in his hands, which was now sporting multiple bullet holes.**

**The Swedes walk over to Hazel's body, people around them continue to stream in fear. Axel spots smoke rising in the direction of the blue car, he whistles grabbing his brother's attention.**

**"How many times did I say "bulletproof briefcases?"**

**Five glances' over the blue car, exposing his head. Otto immediately points his gun at Five's head. Bullets start raining down on Five, he ducks before teleporting out of there entirely.**

Klaus leans forward in his chair, biting his nails as a nervous habit. Diego sits rigid in his seat, his knife held tightly in one hand. Allison's eyes are narrowing at the three brothers on screen, even though she knows Five is older than all of them, she can't help but let the mom-side of her take over at seeing her 13-year-old brother in danger. Vanya clutches the cushion close to her chest, biting her bottom lip. Ben shifts from one foot to the other, muttering to himself something along the lines of 'reckless brothers'. Luther keeps shifting his sight from the screen to Five repeatedly, secretly looking for any hidden injuries his brother could have kept from the rest of them. Five sits crisscross applesauce in front of the screen, his attention focused entirely on the show, looking unbothered by everything happening in front of him.

**The bullets keep coming. Oscar walks over to the car immediately pointing his gun at the spot where Five was, the three brothers start looking for possible places Five could've gone before walking away. The camera pans over to show Five laying down on his back, panting on top of a roof.**

The six siblings collectively let out a breath of relief.

"That was close," Luther muttered, even though they knew Five was alive and well, they couldn't help but worry about him.

**The scene switches from Five to The Swedes, something catches Axel's eye, he looks over at the Dairy Products van, an idea forming. The milk-man pauses, he looks over and makes eye-contact with Axel.**

**Five takes over the screen again, the adrenaline high leaves his system as he stands up, jumping out of there and landing in the alley. He walks further into the alley, and suspiciously looks behind his shoulder as a cop car drives by.**

"Yep, you definitely don't look like your involved in anything sketchy," Klaus sarcastically said.

"Says the drug addict," Diego says.

Klaus took offense to that, he sat up straighter and points at Diego, "Hey! I'm sober three years now!"

"Sure you are," Five replied, not entirely interested in the conversation.

Klaus opened his mouth to retort, but Ben interrupted.

"Save your energy, Klaus. This tape can be your proof."

**When Five looks up towards the apartment windows, Elliot quickly shuts his curtains. On the roof is a large contraption, one look at it, and Five hurries over to the door, instead of opening it, he jumps inside. An inside look in the apartment building shows Five landing on the stairs, he climbs the rest of the way up. Once at the top, he adjusts his academy uniform and walks to a glass door and knocks. Instead of the glass door opening, the neighbor opens his door, and Elliot pokes his head out, looking towards the direction of the stairway then at Five.**

**"What do you want?" Five walks closer to Elliot, which prompts the latter to lean away. Five replies, "Hi, I'm selling encyclopedias for my youth group. I was curious if-" Not buying the bullshit, Elliot closes his door in Five's face.**

"Serves you right," Diego said.

"For _what?_ " Five asked, incredulous, turning to face Diego.

"For shutting the door in my face at the institution."

"Wait, what institution?" Klaus asked, interested in the conversation.

Diego glanced at Klaus before saying, "Nobody answer."

"I'll find out sooner or later, Diego~" Klaus teased, "Better let it out now."

Diego didn't give him an answer.

**Seeming to give up on lying, Five teleported inside the apartment. Hearing something behind him, Elliot turns around only to find Five there, the blue surrounding him from his powers disappear.**

**Elliot shrieks and began to scramble for some kind of weapon to defend himself, Five watching in amusement, he comes up with nothing but nail filer.**

**Panting in panic, Elliot struggles to form words, "How'd you do that?" he gasped out.**

**"Don't really have time to explain."**

**"You from the Pentagon, huh?"**

**"Definitely not."**

**"CIA? FBI. KGB?"**

**Instead of answering, Five points to Elliot's pot of coffee, "Is that fresh?" he asks. He teleports from his spot to the coffee, Elliot screaming all the while.**

**"What..."**

**Five casually pours himself a cup of coffee, Elliot watching, breathing heavily.**

**Grabbing his coffee, Five walks past Elliot and into the living room. Elliot holds the nail filer towards Five, defensively.**

**Turning to face Elliot Five asks, "Hmm. This Colombian?" A machine beeping could be heard in the background.**

**"It's my own blend," Elliot answered, seeming to calm down a bit.**

**Five nods, looking at the newspapers taped on Elliot's wall (STRANGE LIGHTS MAY BE SPACE VISITORS), Five turns around, glancing at the other side with a strange look. He looks back again, reading the multiple newspapers taped around the room (AMERICAN AIRMEN SIGHT A "FLYING SAUCER") & (EYE-WITNESS STORY OF "FLYING SAUCERS" SEEN ALONG STATE BORDER AND COASTLINE).**

**"You ever heard of, uh, Area 51? Roswell?"**

Ben scoffs, "Who hasn't?"

**Elliot scoffs then chortles, seeming excited about something, he claps, "Hot damn! Whoo! See, I always knew we weren't the only ones." Elliot gesticulate, making hand gestures to indicate he was crazy, "See, Eleanor thought my head wasn't screwed on tight,"**

Allison chuckles uncomfortably, glancing down at her drink before looking back up the screen.

**"But...but it's all true, yeah? UFOs, crop circles..."**

**"Well, the truth _is_ out there."**

"Stop encouraging him!"

**"No, no, no, no, no. The...The truth, it's...right here in front of us," Elliot said, gesturing at Five, who took a step back, wearing a look of wary and uncertainty.**

**"Tell me, wh...," the scene cut to show Five watching Elliot carefully, "Why is it always an anal probe?" Taking another step forward.**

**Five opened his mouth, leaning forward, "Any closer, and I'll melt your brain."**

**Elliot abruptly took a couple of steps backward, putting his hands up, "He needs a little space. Yes. I'll be over here."**

**"All those contraptions on the roof, you built those, right?"**

**"Oh, yeah, yeah, sure did. Yeah, I've been tracking anomalies in...in the atmosphere...Just waiting."**

**"Waiting for what?"**

**"For you." Five shot him a confused look and Elliot elaborated, "For all of you."**

**The scene changed, displaying the outside of Elliot's shop, " _It all started in 1960,"_ Elliot narrated, "3 years ago,", " _The year Silvertone Omega was released._ " A couple walks out of the shop and the camera pans in the shop, " _I was in the middle of a sale when something very...strange happened."_ Elliot was seen exhibiting a TV, "This here, the Silvertone Omega, is one of our top sellers, in true ColorVision." He smiled, "Ha! Who knew that Lucy's hair was red?" he chuckled, as did the couple. Elliot looks up, noticing a blue flash of light, "Um, could you just...a moment?" he excused himself, climbing up the staircase, he makes his way to the window and Klaus's voice could be heard, "Diego! Allison!".**

**" _So for the past three years, I've witnessed five energy surges in that alleyway out back."_**

**The scene changes back to present Elliot, "Same thing every time. A bright blue light, then something appears." he said, finishing his explanation**

**"Did you get a good look at any of them?" Five asked, looking at the photographs.**

**"Yeah, the first one."**

"He means Moi," Klaus said.

"Yeah, I think we know who he means," Ben said sarcastically.

Klaus flipped him off.

**"And then the big, sensitive one."**

Luther blushed a bright red.

"I think we all know who that is," Diego said, a hint of a smirk on his face.

**Five turned to look at Elliot, "Sensitive?" he asked, making sure he heard right.**

**"Yeah, cried a lot,"**

"I did not cry!" Luther argued, embarrassed.

"Eh.."

"I mean.."

"It's okay, buddy, it happens," Klaus comforted, patting his back. How he got there that fast without Luther noticing was beyond his knowledge.

Luther huffed, his eyes returning to the screen and Klaus to his seat.

**"Kept coming back to the alley, sat around for hours calling a women's name. Uh..." he struggles, trying to remember the name. He snapped his fingers, "Allison."**

**"Luther," Five muttered.**

"It could've been anyone else," Luther mused.

**"Yeah, he...he wasn't the only one." The next shot shows what Five is looking at, photos of the siblings litter the wall, "Uh, the others came too, off and on over the years, looking for each other."**

Some of them smile inwardly.

**"Eventually, they...they stopped."**

**"So, my family is alive," Five said, softly. "Shit." Five turned to Elliot, "I think I stranded them here. Now listen to me..." Five marches over to Elliot, who quickly backs away into the couch.**

**"Elliot. Elliot. My name's...My name's Elliot."**

**Five jumps and lands in front of Elliot, "Whatever, all right?" he points at the photographs, "I got ten days to find them and save the world."**

"Way to drop the bomb," Klaus comments.

**"Now, I need _your_ help to do that."**

**"You need...my..." he gestures to himself in disbelief. "You know what? I, uh..." With shaky hands, Elliot grabs open his drawer and takes a page of a newspaper article.**

"He's terrified of you," Vanya said, disbelief evident in her tone.

Klaus snorts, "Aren't we all?" 

**"I always thought that this, uh, mugshot looked like arrival number four." He revealed a photo of Diego.**

A frustrated groan could be heard in the room.

**Five took the page from Elliot's hands, whispering, "Diego." He starts to read the article.**

**"So then," Elliot points at the article in Five's hands, "that's helpful?"**

**"You have no idea." Five answered, he then proceeded to fold up the paper and jump out of there. Leaving an incredulous Elliot.**

**The scene switches, showing a white hallway with doctors and patients walking in different directions, a woman over the PA speaks, " _Arts and crafts hours are 1:00 to 3:00 p.m. in the common area._ " The camera advances towards a door in the middle of the hallway as the woman speaks again, " _Pills will be distributed prior to the start."_ The door opens, a doctor and a patient walk out and into the hallway. A male voice could be heard inside the room, "Thank you, Alan, for bringing that to the group." Once the doctor and patient walk out of the doorway, Diego could be seen sitting in a group.**

"White's a good color on you, Diego," Allison said, in a teasing voice.

"Shut up," Diego mutters.

**"I think fear is something we can all relate to," the man continues, "Okay, who else would like to share?" receiving no reply, he asks again, "Anyone?" The camera continues to advance on Deigo. "Come on, who's next?" The camera stops, "Diego-," said person gets a look of annoyance on his face, "-you've been awfully quiet this morning."**

**"Just taking it all in, Doc," he replies, sarcastically, "Letting all the healing shit wash over me."**

**Ignoring that, the doctor continues, "Last week you mentioned your father,"**

"What about the old bastard?"

**"How your whole childhood felt like some kind of experiment."**

**"It _was_ an experiment."**

**"Hmm. Or did it just _feel_ like an experiment?"**

**"No, it was literally an experiment," Diego insisted.**

**Clicking his pen, the doctor began to write something in his notebook, Diego glanced at his notebook getting a look of recognization in his eyes. "Let's dig deeper. You say your father is a villain."**

**"Hell, yeah."**

**"So you had to play hero to make Daddy mad."**

**The lady beside Diego starts to laugh, hysterically, people in the circle glance at her including Diego.**

In present time, Klaus also begins laughing. After receiving some odd looks, and an incredulous one from Ben, Klaus defends himself, "What? Come on! I wasn't laughing at you, Diego! Her laugh is contagious!" 

**"I'm a grown-ass man, Dr. Moncton-," Diego says once she stops laughing.**

**"Who still defines himself in opposition to his father. His dead father." He clarifies, "That isn't really defining yourself, is it, Diego?"**

**"Yeah, why don't you tell that to Luke Skywalker?" After getting several confused looks, he explains, "I know you don't get it, but that is an excellent reference."**

"It really is."

"Damn right it is."

**"Humor is good," says the doctor as he takes off his glasses, "truth is better." The shot switches to Diego, "Who is the real Diego?"**

**"I don't know. I guess I've never known." The shot changes again to show Dr. Moncton's expression then back to Diego, "But I'm ready." He says with a determined look, "I'm ready to find out."**

"What a load of bullshit," Five scoffs.

"That was part of the plan."

"Some plan."

**The doctor smiles, and the lady beside Diego starts clapping, soon everyone in the circle begins clapping.**

Someone starts clapping and everyone turns to Luther.

"What?"

**"Thank you, Diego...Okay, quiet time until lunch."**

**The doctor stands up and walks over to a nurse, "Let me see that," he whispered, gesturing to the folder in her hands.**

**The lady beside Diego leans towards him, whispering in his ear, "You're so full of shit."**

**"Tears too much?"**

**"He saw right through it."**

**"No, he totally ate that shit up."**

**"Bet you three lunch Jell-Os you're wrong."**

**He turned to look her in the eye, "You're on."**

**"All right."**

"Diego," Klaus said in a teasing voice, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"No, shut up, Klaus."

Klaus scowls, "You're no fun."

**Diego stood up, making his way to the Doctor, "Dr. Moncton," said doctor turns to Diego, "Hey, you got a sec?"**

**"Sure, Diego, what is it?"**

**"I've been, uh, doing a lot better lately, haven't I?"**

**"True. You're calmer now, less combative." He placed his pen in his breast pocket.**

"How much of that is an act," Five asked, rhetorically.

"Not much of it, actually," Diego answered, honestly.

**"It's nice to see you opening up in group," they both glance at the circle. They see Lila in Diego's seat with cigarettes in her nose and 3 in her mouth.**

"Hey," Klaus chuckled, "I also do that."

Some of his siblings gave him odd looks, they've been doing that a lot lately.

"I'm not surprised," Five said dryly.

**"So, uh, when do you think I might be getting out of here?"**

**"Well, your review board will reassess your case in 90 days."**

**"Ninety days? No, I can't...I can't wait that long."**

**"Just take it one day at a time. Okay?" He starts to walk away.**

**"No, you don't...you don't understand." Diego quickly walks in front of Dr. Moncton, "They're going to kill the president a week from today."**

**Dr. Moncton sighs, he takes his glasses off, "Diego, I thought we moved past this...You know what a hero complex is?"**

**"Yeah. It's for assholes who _think_ they're heroes-"**

**"This paranoid fantasy about President Kennedy is what got you committed in the first place."**

**"They _are_ going to kill him," at this point, Diego had started yelling, "They're gonna shoot him in the head," he pointed at Dr. Moncton's head, "right here in Dallas." While Diego was distracting the doctor, he swiftly took the pen from his breast pocket without anyone noticing and placed it in his pants, **

"Sneaky," Ben remarked, his arms crossed and he was leaning across the wall, his eyes on the screen.

**"All right? Understand?" Hands started grabbing Deigo from behind, pulling him away from Dr. Moncton's personal space.**

**"Let go!" Moncton yelled.**

**"All right! I'm okay." Diego raised his hands in the air and took a couple of steps away from Dr. Moncton, who adjusted his jacket.** **"I'm sorry. Look, I'm okay," he made his way back to the circle and sat down in Lila's chair. "I'm okay. I'm okay."**

**The doctor took one last look at Diego then walked out of the room.**

**The shot changes to Diego and Lila, the former turning to look at her while the latter looks forward, smirking.**

**The scene changes, revealing hands making a bracelet.**

**[Richard Myhill's "You must be an angel" playing on the radio]**

**The shot zooms out, revealing Diego struggling to make the bracelet, eventually, he gives up, dropping the bracelet on the table, he groans, "God, this is stupid. I can't"**

**"For you, maybe," Lila says, she was shown sketching something before she gasps, "This'll cheer you up." She slams her foot on the table, Diego watching in confusion, she grabs a slice of bacon from her shoe and hands it to Diego.**

"Ew."

**"Bacon." He said.**

**"Smuggled it out of the lunchroom. Do you want some?"**

**He stares at it, "No," he says bluntly.**

"I would've taken it," Klaus said.

Five scoffs, "Of course you would've."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I saw you eat a bagel from a dumpster before, Klaus,"

Klaus looked away as if reliving a memory, "Oh, yeah..." 

**She bites the bacon, "To be honest, I was saving it for your great escape." Diego looks at her, surprised, after glancing around, he leaned closer to her.**

"How'd she find out?" Luther asked.

"Well, he's not really hiding it, the way he's glancing around every few seconds, his posture. I'm not surprised he was caught." Five observed.

"Okay, Sherlock, can we just get back to the show," Diego said, irritated. 

**"What are you talking about?" He whispered.**

**"Just saying, whatever it is you're planning, I can be very resourceful."**

**"Look, even if I was planning something, and I am not,"**

"Wow, you are really bad at lying," Vanya says, surprised.

Diego glares half-heartedly at Vanya but doesn't deny it.

**"You would be the last person I would take."**

"Harsh."

**"It's because of the Jell-Os, right? You can have them back."**

**"No, it's not because of the Jell-," Diego cut himself off, shaking his head before continuing, "I'm a lone wolf. I don't run with a pack."**

**"Perfect. Because I'm somewhat of a lone wolf myself."**

**Diego looks away, defeated.**

**"Hargreeves, you have a visitor."**

**"Who?"**

**"I ain't your secretary."**

**Diego turned back to Lila, "Maybe Daddy finally came to say, "I love you." She said.**

Someone scoffs.

"As if."

**In a mocking attempt of an English accent, "Piss off." He gets up and walks away, instead of following him, the camera stays on Lila who takes Diego's bracelet and puts it on.**

**The scene switches to Diego who gets a look of recognization as he walks through a door, "Five."**

**"Hey, Diego." He looks Diego over, "You look good in white."**

"That's what I said!"

**Diego sits across from Five, "About time you showed up."**

**"How'd you know I'd be back?"**

**"Because that's the kind of shit you pull."  
**

**"Where are the others?" Asks Five, changing the subject.**

**"They're not with you?"**

**"We'll find them," Five mutters softly. He looks back up to Diego, "How long have you been here?"**

**"Seventy-five days. Landed in the alley behind Commerce and Knox."**

**"Commerce and Knox," they both said in unison.**

**Diego glanced at Five, "You?"**

**"I got here this morning."**

**"How'd you find me?"**

**Five scoffs, he reaches in his jacket pocket and takes out the article. At the sight of the article, Diego looks away, "Page 16. Disturbed man with multiple knives arrested outside 1026 N. Beckley." Five slides the article towards Diego, "That's Lee Harvey Oswald's house. Care to explain?"**

**"Let's just say Dallas Law Enforcement has not been supportive of my attempt to stop the assassination of..." Diego leans forward, whispering, "...John F. Kennedy."**

**"That's because it hasn't happened yet."**

**"And it's not going to happen. Not on my watch. Look, I've been shaving down the bars in my room."**

"You shouldn't have told him that."

**"Another day or two, and I'll be out of this place," Five leans in closer, a skeptical look on his face. "then I'm gonna stop Oswald and save the president. You want in, say the word."**

**This time it was Five's turn to whisper, "Listen to me very closely, you gibbering moron. You are not going to do a goddamn thing."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because we have to stop the apocalypse."**

"God, I'm so tired of this apocalypse shit," Diego groaned.

"So am I, but at least I'm trying to prevent it from happening. What are you guys doing, sitting on your asses, sipping vodka," Five gestured at Klaus and Allison, earning himself two, "Hey's!"

"I'm doing something," Diego mutters. 

"Then prove it."

**"No shit. But that doesn't happen for another 60 years."**

**"Not that apocalypse. This is a new one. It followed us. I've seen it. Nuclear war, Diego, in ten days."**

**Diego pauses then he starts to laugh, he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "And I'm the one they locked up, huh?"**

"You also shouldn't have said that."

"Yeah, I realized, Luther," Diego grits out.

**Five scoffs.**

**"Fine, I'll play along. What causes it?"**

**"I don't know. Maybe some looney-tuned asshole with a hero complex tried to save the president and screwed everything up," Diego leaned forwards, "So you're saying it worked?"**

**Five scoffs, looking in the direction of the window as Diego continues speaking, "I saved the president? I knew I could do it," he said, clearly proud of himself.**

**Five looks back at Diego, annoyance clear on his face.**

**"Okay, okay, I'll help you," Diego agrees.**

**"Thank God-"**

**"After I save Kennedy. And then you swing us back a few decades so I can slit Hitler's throat off with a butter knife."**

**"This is why you don't have any friends."**

"And you do?" Klaus snorts.

"Speak for yourself," Ben says, smirking.

Klaus makes a pretty good impression of a gaping fish, Ben thinks.

**"You know what? Guard," Five said to the guard standing inside the visiting room with the two of them. Five stands up, "My brother is plotting an escape."**

**"Five-"**

**"The bars of his room have been shaved down."**

**"You piece of shit!" Diego clambered on top of the table, the two guards sprung into action, one grabbed the back of Diego's neck and held him down against the table.**

**"No! Here-All right, asshole."**

**"Look, this is for your own good, Diego."**

"For my own good, my ass," Diego scowls, sour.

**"No! Five!"**

**Five turned to the guards, "Listen, my brother is a very sick man."**

**"No, Five!"**

**A nurse walks over to Diego, a large needle in hand, "I only pray that he gets the help he so desperately needs."**

**The tip of the needle makes contact with Diego's arm, "No, please! Not the needle! No! No! No!"**

**Five leans towards Diego's ear and he whispers, "Be back for you later, okay? Just...Well, nighty night." Five walks away.**

**There's a close up on Diego's eye just as it slides shut, the shot changes to a farmhouse.**

Vanya perks up at the sight of the familiar house.

**There are chickens clucking and cow's mooing, then there's a little boy on-screen holding a plastic horse.**

"Who's that?" Five demanded, turning to look at his siblings. Some of them shrugged, others had looks of confusion.

"That's Harlan," Vanya answered. "I'm his nanny."

Five nodded, keeping his eyes trained on her for a moment before looking back at the screen.

**Beside Harlan, Vanya sat, watching him with a smile. Vanya turns just as the door opens, a woman walks in, "Hey, I'm back. Sorry I was gone for so long." She walked over to the two, "Did you and Vanya have fun today, Harlan?"**

"Is that..." Allison starts, whispering to Vanya.

"Sissy? Yeah." Vanya nods.

Allison smiles then she looks back at the screen.

**"We did," Vanya answered for him, "We went down to visit the horses," Harlan got up and walked off-screen, "and we read _James and the Giant Peach._ " Harlan is seen for a second taking a disk off an old gramophone, then the shot changes to Sissy.**

**"Any episodes?" She asks.**

"Episodes?" Luther asked, confused.

"He has nonverbal autism," Vanya explained.

Luther didn’t exactly know what that meant, but nodded anyways, pretending he understood.

Diego snorted, watching the exchange.

**"No, ma'am."**

**Sissy sighs, she turns to Vanya, "How about you? How are you feeling?"**

**Vanya stands up, "Oh, my headaches are a lot better. Still no memories."**

**"Well then, we just need to get busy making you some new ones, hmm?" Sissy grins and makes her way towards the kitchen. The speakers crackle to life, as Harlan places the stylus on the turning disk.**

**[Fran Powers "Trying" starts playing]**

**The camera points down vertically on the gramophone and the scene shifts to a dinner table with plates of food covering the table's surface. Seated at the table were Vanya, Sissy, Harlan, and a man.**

**"I tell ya, Vanya, I almost got the son of a bitch."**

"There's a child right there!" Allison yelled, disapprovingly.

"You are such a mom," Vanya said with a smile.

**"Carl, watch your language around Harlan." Sissy scolded.**

**"Are you kidding, honey?" Carl pointed at Harlan, "If that boy says "son of a bitch," I will buy him a BB gun."**

Allison scowls.

**"Hell, he says any damn thing, everybody gets a Cadillac," Carl chuckles. Sissy and Vanya exchange smiles. "See, the thing about sales that people don't get is the grit. They think you just show up, smile real wide, and boom, it's done."**

**"Is that what people think, Carl?" Vanya asks.**

**"Yes, it is. But they don't get the art and science of the thing." Sissy gets up from her seat and grabs an empty plate, "It takes skill to get to that boom."**

**"Ah! Oh, it's the boom. Mmm." Vanya declares.**

**"Yeah! The boom!" Carl agreed.**

"I'm sorry, what boom?" Diego whispers, leaning towards Vanya.

Vanya shrugs, mouthing an 'I have no idea'.

**Carl looks at Vanya for a second before asking, "You get any calls, yet? I put another missing persons ad in the paper." Sissy comes over to the dinner table, collecting more dishes while giving Carl a firm shake of her head. "Figure _someone_ must be searching for ya."**

**"Maybe I'm just not the kind of girl you miss."**

"That's not true!" Allison shouts, startling half the occupants in the room, "I missed you." She walked over and pulled Vanya in a hug.

"As much as I hate to-" Five starts sarcastically before getting interrupted by a voice.

"Don't forget to leave room!" Klaus yelled, he threw himself at his sisters, earning himself two startled yelps in return and wrapped his arms around them.

"Klaus this is the second time now!" Allison yelled, laughing.

It took a while, but they were all finally settled into their seats again.

**"I doubt that very much," Sissy said. "I'm sure we'd miss you already."**

**"Well..." Carl murmurs before clearing his throat, he gets up and walks towards the kitchen to collect his jacket.**

**"And where do you think you're going?" Sissy asks.**

**"The office," he answered. "I said I _almost_ got 'em." He puts on his jacket, "I don't got them just yet."**

**"What time will you be home?"**

**"I don't know." Vanya looks across her to Harlan who was still holding his horse. "Depends how hard they make me work to provide you with this wonderful life." Carl spreads his arms, gesturing to the house around them.**

**"Fine. Just be quiet when you get back in. Don't want you to wake the boy."**

**"See you in the morning," he grabs his keys and his suitcase and walks towards the backdoor, he looks at Vanya, "Night, Vanya."**

**"Night, Carl."**

**He opens the door and walks out, "Night, Harlan," then shuts the door.**

**Vanya looks back at Harlan and smiles.**

**The scene changes, ["Forever and a Day" starts playing] the angle of the camera displaying the top of a car as if it was placed on top of it.**

Klaus groans, recognizing it as his car (or a stolen car, but nobody but Ben knows that), "Oh no."

Ben smirks, "Oh yes."

"What kind of shit have you been getting up to, Klaus," Diego mutters, but loud enough for said person to hear. He was leaning forward in his seat, knife still twirling in his hand.

"What? Nothing!"

"I find that very hard to believe." Five said. If his siblings were going to keep talking, no matter how many times he tells them not too, he might as well join them.

"Fine, see for yourself," Klaus grumbles, he crosses his arms.

**The engine of the car rattles, smoke rises from the ignition, and through the car hood, forcing Klaus to stop the car.**

"Hey, since when did you know how to drive a car?" Luther asks suddenly.

"I don't," Klaus answers casually.

Luther gives him a look.

**The engine starts sputtering and we get an inside look of the car.**

Allison perks up at the person beside Klaus, "Is that Ben?" she asks. Ben whirled on her at hearing his name, his family-except Klaus-hardly ever acknowledged him, so hearing his name coming from his sister's mouth was strange.

"No," Klaus sighs, "That's my ghost bitch."

"Asshole-"

"Who?"

"What's with all the questions? Just watch and you'll find out."

**Then the car stops entirely, a hissing sound the only sound coming from the engine. Klaus shuts off the car, the radio turning off with it, he opened the door and stepped out, shutting the door behind him, Ben doing the same. There was a moment of silence before Klaus interrupted it.**

**"Now what?"**

**"Remember when I told you the engine was over-heating?"**

**"Yeah, well, being smart doesn't make you interesting," Klaus said, he walked to the front of the car.**

**"Neither does your beard." Klaus stops to give him a look before reaching for the car hood.**

"He's got a point," Five says.

"What? You don't like it?"

"No."

"But it matches w-"

"Just watch the damn show and forget I ever said anything."

"Whatever you say, little man." Klaus sighs.

Five clenches his jaw, "Don't call me that."

"Would you prefer little grem-" Five sends him a murderous glare, temporarily shutting Klaus up, "I guess that would be a no."

**"You know, it would help if I knew where we were going, Mysterio." Bens says, clearly annoyed. Klaus opens the car hood.**

**"Back to Dallas," Klaus answers simply.**

**"That far? For how long?" Klaus lifts the car hood over his head, the trapped smoke escaping out full force, causing Klaus to cough.**

**He waves the smoke away lazily, "None of your beeswax."**

Ben shakes his head, "The things I put up with."

**"Really? Think I'm just gonna keep following you everywhere for another three years?"**

**"Yeah, you are my ghost bitch. Remember?" Ben looked exasperated.**

Allison snorts, "Ben looks so fed up with you."

"Trust me, I am."

"I am _right_ here, you know," Klaus said gesturing to himself, annoyed.

**"No. We have to go back. They need you in San Francisco.**

**"They were so clingy."**

**"Okay-"**

**"It felt like my skin was on fire!"**

**"Fine!"**

"Who are you talking about?"

"My cult."

"His cult."

"They were...clingy?" Luther asked, incredibly confused.

Klaus scoffs, "You have no idea."

 **" _I_ need us in San Fransisco," Ben says finally, ** **Klaus leans on the car, an amused/teasing grin on his face. "I have unfinished business."**

**"Oh," Klaus chuckled, and recognizing that tone, Ben looks away, infuriated, "What're you gonna do?" Ben crosses his arms and leans against the car, "Wear your little ghost power suit and do some," he mimics using a phone, "ghost phone calls and do some business. Aww!"**

**"Forget it. Forget it." Ben waves his hand in Klaus's face and starts to walk away.**

**"No, come back. You have unfinished business. You don't even have a body without me. You need me."**

**Ben stops walking and turns halfway to face Klaus, "Nobody needs your shit, Klaus. That's why you're always alone."**

Diego whistles.

Klaus rolls his eyes, "I still hate you for that."

"I know," Ben says, with a cheeky grin.

**Losing his calm demeanor, Klaus runs-a little awkwardly- at Ben, "Eat shit, you shit-eater!" he yells, tackling Ben to the ground, the latter shouting in protest.**

**"Get off!"**

**The two start to roll around on the road, both yelling. The scene changing multiple times, each time they were in awkward positions.**

**"Ow!”**

**Klaus starts smacking Ben, with Ben smacking him in return. Klaus holds Ben in a backward chokehold, "Have you showered?" Ben questioned.**

"...What is happening?" Five muttered quietly very slowly.

The rest (except Klaus and Ben) are either laughing (Vanya Allison) or staring at the screen in disbelief (Diego Luther).

**Klaus starts to spank Ben, "Ow! Ow! Ugh! Ow!" An elderly man drives past the scene, looking at the only visible person to him-Klaus-in absolute confusion, it looked like he was hitting thin air.**

"That's 'Nothing'?" Allison asks, wheezing.

"That's not even the best part," Klaus says, grinning.

"Wait, wait, there's more?" Diego asks.

"There's always more with Klaus."

**The camera pans up and away from the pathetic fight below. The scene shifts, showing Klaus and Ben walking the rest of the way, the shot continues changing, each time the two of them are closer than the last. Finally, they make it to a gas station, a large building attached to it, Klaus walks through the door.**

**There are two men playing pool, Klaus glanced at them, "You lost, boy?" they chuckled.**

**Klaus adjusted his long coat, "Thirsty, actually."**

**"Lord."**

**Klaus walks clumsily towards the bar and waves at the bartender, "Whoo-hoo. _Excusez-Moi, garcon._ "**

"Klaus..."

"Calm down," Klaus said, exasperated, "I didn't get anything."

**"Yeah?"**

**"Any idea when the next bus to Dallas is coming?"**

**"Sure do." The bartender confirmed.**

**"And?"**

**"Three o'clock sharp." Klaus looked relieved, "Tomorrow."**

**"Well, that'll mean plenty more bonding time for-" the bartender walks away, "Okay."**

**Klaus leans against the counter, "Hey, pretty boy," a guy said, he was sitting with three other men. Klaus turned towards the voice and raised his eyebrows once he realized the man was talking to him.**

**"Do you mean me?" Klaus asked anyways.**

**"Yeah, you. You wanna play a little poker while you wait?"**

**"You know what? I would be delighted."**

"This is going to end badly," Luther stated.

"Once again, it always does with Klaus."

**The scene cuts to a pile of money, bottles of beers were scattered on the table and cards were placed, the shot cuts to Klaus, looking expectantly at the man, then to the man himself, and then back to Klaus, "If you keep undressing me with your eyes, I'm gonna catch cold."**

**"Watch your mouth. Stupid's falling out."**

**Klaus paused then he giggled.**

**"Is something funny." Buck asked, sharply.**

**"No, no," Klaus said carelessly, "just thought of a ditty I'm working on. "There was once a young Buck from Dallas who sported a miniature phallus-"**

"Do you always make it your number one priority to annoy the hell out of people?”

Klaus gasped dramatically, one hand over his heart, "And I here I thought you were my favorite brother, Diego."

"I was?" Diego asked, surprised.

"Not anymore, now it's Five."

"Nope."

"Ben."

"Nah."

"Luther."

"Huh?"

Klaus paused, looking at Diego's smug face before scowling and turning back to the screen.

**"Tell you what...if you're so cocky...what say we up the stakes?"**

**"All my money's already in the pot."**

**"Throw in that sissy-ass necklace then. Clyde here can melt it down," Klaus looked towards the mentioned man in surprise, "make me a belt buckle."**

**Ben can be seen leaning against the wall behind the man, he joined in the conversation, though Klaus was the only one that could hear him, "That would be one hell of a belt buckle. He's bluffing, by the way." Klaus looked at Ben, unsure. "He's got nothing."**

"Did you fall for that?" 

"Unfortunately," Klaus said, sending a dirty look in Ben's direction.

**Klaus took off his necklace, "Okay, I'll put in the sissy necklace for the keys to your pickup. Unless your bluffing." The man hesitated, before picking his keys and throwing them in the pile, "Deal," just as Klaus threw in the necklace.**

**"Let's see it." The man gestured for Clyde to place down the cards. (4 of hearts, 7 of hearts, King of hearts, King of spades & Jack of hearts) The man chuckled and placed down his two cards, "Full house. Kings over sevens."**

**Klaus chuckles, "Oh. Well, that..." Klaus looked at a smirking Ben, "That's not nothing."**

"Nice one, Ben," Diego said, turning to look around the area where Klaus sat, "Wherever you're at."

 **The man stands up to collect his reward, Klaus raises his fist angrily, before saying, "Fair is fair. You win." He stands up** **and places the card on the stable and with his other hand, he grabs the man's keys. "And I gotta be on my way."**

"Seriously Klaus?"

"What? I needed a way back to Dallas."

**"You got sticky fingers." The man said, catching Klaus steal his keys.**

**"And crazy IBS. I mean, it's a miracle I'm sitting down-" The man punched Klaus, directly in the face. The momentum of the punch sends Klaus crashing into the table behind him. He slams his hand on the table, "All right." Klaus gets up, "Ow."**

**"Give me my damn keys."**

**Klaus raises his hands by his sides, "It's showtime, Ben." A blue figure appeared in the spot Ben was standing in, now visible to everyone.**

_**BEN WILL BE JOINING THEM NOW!! (Ik he was already there but now the rest of the Hargreeves will be able to see and talk to him)** _

"Hey, can you manifest me?" Ben asked, tapping Klaus's shoulder repeatedly.

Klaus smacked his hand away, brushing his shoulder just to annoy Ben, "You said you weren't my favorite brother, I don't think I can deal with that kind of hurt."

Ben rolled his eyes, "C'mon, please Klaus?" he begged. Klaus sighed and turned to his living siblings.

"Ben wants me to manifest him, who's up for it?" Klaus asked lazily.

Five paused the show, turning to him as well as the rest of his siblings who all had excited looks.

"Oh thank God," Luther muttered.

Klaus turned to him confused, "What?"

Five answered for him, the look on his face is one of uninterest, though the Hargreeves knew better, "We all know you don't like to use your powers, we weren't sure if you'd appreciate us asking."

Klaus scoffs, "Pssh, I've gotten better at controlling my powers, it's easy, look." Klaus raises his fist and it glows a bright blue. A figure appears behind Klaus, glowing the same blue color. Ben looked at them a little embarrassed.

"Aww. Are you shy?" Klaus teased.

"Shut up...I'm still just not used to people seeing me." Allison had her hands covering her mouth, tears in her eyes. Luther and Diego's eyes were blown wide open in shock, Vanya looked sadly at Ben, and Five stared at Ben's face longingly, causing discomfort to the latter.

One by one each Hargreeve sibling crashed into Ben, giving him the biggest hug he's ever had. After many apologies and tears, they all finally settled into seats again, Ben was next to Klaus.

**"What in the hell?" Buck asked in shock, spotting the blue figure near the wall, he turned to look at Klaus.**

**"Nah, I'm good." Then Ben's blue figure disappeared to everyone except Klaus, said person looks incredulously at Ben, " You're so independent, go fight your own battles."**

**"You think you could pick a better time to self-actualize?" Klaus said, gesturing at Ben irritably. He began to run towards the door.**

**The shot changes to the other side of the door as Klaus runs out, he holds out the keys, looking for the right truck, "I bet you're loving this." He said to Ben.**

**"I'm not hating it."**

**"Shit, which one?" Klaus stood in front of two trucks, trying to figure out which one was the right one.**

**"Get your ass back here! You little shit!" Buck yelled, him and his buddies running out the door just as Klaus got inside the truck.**

**By luck, the truck Klaus got into was the right one, he started the engine and laughed maniacally at Buck.**

**"That's my truck!"**

**Buck ran speedily towards the truck, "Oh shit," Klaus fumbled for the wheel. Buck reaches the open side window and sticks his hand inside, he grabs the wheel, "Give me back my truck, asshole!"**

**Klaus bit Buck's arm, causing Buck to scream and forcing him to let go of the wheel.**

**"You little..."**

**Klaus starts to cackle crazily into the rearview mirror as he drove away.**

"Are you sure you weren't high at the time?" Ben asked jokingly, forgetting that he could be heard by everyone. Some of them collectively snort.

**"Shit." One of Buck's friends swore as the truck drove off into the distance.**

**The scene changes to a small neighborhood, dogs barking in the distance, and people walking along the sidewalk.**

Allison smiles at the familiar sight.

**A man walks through a door, a newspaper in his hand, "Did you see the paper today?" he called out into the house. He shuts the door and smiles gleefully as he places down his keys, he began to read the paper in his hand, "Page one, paragraph five," he threw his hat on the coffee table, "line two: When asked about the Southern Justice Coordinating's Committee's upcoming threat to demonstrate during President Kennedy's visit to Dallas, White House press secretary Pierre responded by saying-"**

**"What was that?" A woman called from further into the house.**

"Is that your husband, Allison?" Ben asked curiously.

She snaps her attention to Ben-making him flinch in surprise-and nodded, "His name is Raymond Chestnut." She said, proudly. Not noticing the way Luther looks away, sadly.

**"We made the papers, baby! And here's the best part," he lifted the newspaper to read off of, "You're gonna love this. And I quote, As the president said earlier this year, the rights of every man are demolished-"**

**"The rights of every man are diminished," The woman, now revealed to be Allison said, she was standing on the staircase. (She was wearing a yellow and white striped dress) She continued, "when the rights of one man...or woman...are threatened." Her husband pointed the paper in her direction and Allison chuckled. "I bought the last three copies this morning at Coleman's." She said as she walked towards Raymond.**

**"I am the luckiest man in Dallas."**

"Tell me about it," Luther muttered.

**"Is that right?"**

**"That is right," Allison laughs, happily. "And you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Allison chuckles. He placed his hand on her waist, the other one holding her hand, "And the best part of my life." Allison looks down, a conflicted look on her face, "What?" He questions, trying to make eye-contact with his wife.**

**"I just don't want to get your hopes up...about Kennedy."**

**"Change is comin', baby, I can feel it. I can feel it." He says confidently causing Allison to chuckle softly.**

**"Speaking of which." He walks over to his briefcase, taking out a small book with a red ribbon, Allison gasps.**

**"A little pre-anniversary gift," he hands the book to Allison who snatches it away jokingly, a grin on her face, "for my beautiful wife." She laughs as she starts to unwrap her present, "I know I promised you the stars, but..." (FROM EARTH TO MOON -is the book title) Allison looks up to Raymond then back to the book, chuckling.**

**"The moon." She says.**

**"I see you staring at it every night."**

Luther looks at Allison, surprised. She smiles, already looking in his direction before looking down at her laps.

Seeing the exchange, Diego gags mockingly, Ben rolls his eyes (so does Five), Vanya just looks confused and Klaus grins.

**"So now you can see it whenever you want." Allison smiles gratefully before placing her hand on his cheek and kisses him.**

The siblings look away from the screen, looking a little embarrassed and awkward.

**The shot changes to show pictures of Raymond and Allison's wedding photos then back to the two of them kissing.**

**The scene changes abruptly to Luther taking a slow-motion punch, blood flying out of his mouth, some of it landing on the camera.**

"Whoa!" Klaus yells dramatically, throwing his popcorn even more dramatically high up, (where he got that popcorn and when, nobody knows) some of it landing in Ben's hair, who looks done with Klaus's shit at this point.

**People are watching the fight, money in their hands, it looked like they're yelling. Time seems to resume back to normal speed as Luther's opponent continues to hit blow after blow on Luther.**

"Why are you letting him hit you, you can take that asshole any day!" Five yells angrily, raising his fist.

Luther looks at Five, a little baffled, he stumbled over his words, "Um, I had to make it look like a fair fight?" Though it sounded more like a question.

Five huffs.

**Men are cheering as Luther gets punched, but once he regained his composure, he landed a couple of hits of his own. The two men continue to land blows on their opponent. A harsh blow to his face and Luther gets knocked down as his opponent takes in all the glory from the cheering, a man in the crowd yells, "Come on! You can finish him!"**

"You better not." A voice says murderously.

**There are men counting money than the shot changes back to Luther who spits out blood, he turns, making eye contact with a man in the far distance, the man nods encouragingly. Luther turns just as his opponent tries to throw a punch, but Luther catches it before it hits home, Luther headbutts the man then kicks him in the stomach. The man from before nods approvingly as more people in the crowd cheer. The fight continues until Luther finally delivers the final blow, a kick to the face has his opponent on the ground.**

**"Come on!"**

**Luther starts to walk away, his back to his opponent, unbeknownst to him his opponent grabs a hold of a knife he's been keeping in his boot.**

"Luther, watch out!" Allison yelled, worried, even though this already happened.

**The crowd start to yell excitedly, Luther's opponent runs at him, "Come on!" he yells as he tries to stab Luther, but Number One manages to grab hold of his arm forcing him to drop the knife and twists it. He grabs onto his opponent's shoulder and sends his knee to make contact with the vulnerable arm, effectively breaking it. The man screams as the crowd yells, "Oh!"**

"Oh!" Most of them yell with the crowd. (Klaus, Five, Ben, Allison, Vanya & Diego)

**Luther lets go of his arm as the man tumbles to the ground, his arm held against his chest in obvious pain. Luther looks down at him before looking back up, the crowd starts to applaud, some booing. As Luther walks through the gate, a man boos at him.**

**"What are you doing? The hell with you!"**

**Luther walks to the men who were counting the money earlier and they hand him a bundle of cash, Luther looks at it before handing it to Jack Ruby who was in the crowd earlier.**

**"Bring the car around," he says. He winks at Luther and hands him his shirt, "Attaboy." Luther swings the shirt over his shoulder and walks away off-screen.**

**The scene cuts to the outside of a barbershop, Allison's husband's voice could be heard, "All right." The shot changes to the inside, "Quiet down, now, everyone! Quiet down. Thank you." There were multiple people inside the barbershop, some were sitting in a circle on chairs.**

"What are you guys doing?" Vanya asks.

Allison tilts her head, clearly thinking, before saying, "You'll see soon."

**"All right, now, look, I can appreciate that everyone has concerns about this. And the truth is, we can go back and forth on it all night." Raymond walks towards the middle of the circle, "But we have to act. And the time is now."**

**"Where are we gonna do it?" A woman asks.**

**Raymond sighs, his hands were on his hips. Allison answers for him, "Stadler's on Commerce." The people began to murmur, "Okay, look, look, look...if we start the sit-in on Sunday, which is five days before the president's visit, we should attract national media attention."**

**"But it has to be the right kind of attention." A man says.**

**"I agree," Raymond says, pointing at the man. The group begins to murmur again.** **"Look, there's no room for error here. There is no room for images on the TV of violence, aggression, or even disrespect. No matter what they do to us, we have one rule: honor and dignity at all times."**

**"Now, look, these details cannot leave this room until we have finalized our plan. All right?" Allison says. There was a knock at the door, people glance at it but don't move to get it, the knocking continues. The woman from before stands up.**

**"What should we do?" She asks.**

**"Um..."**

**"I'll handle it," Allison decides, already walking towards the door.**

**"Allison, wait," Raymond says, but it's too late, Allison opens the door. She smiles at the person outside, but everyone watching knows it's fake.**

**"Sorry...we only cut women's hair here. Black women's hair."**

**A white man could be seen as the shot changes, "Funny then that your husband's inside."**

"Why is that any of his business," Klaus asked.

**Allison's husband walks to the door, "Mr. Mason, can I help you?" he asks.**

**"Mind telling me what you're doing here after hours," he asks/demands.**

"Man, this guy is really getting on my nerves," Luther grits out.

**"Well, this is my wife's place of employment,"**

"If I were you, I would've beaten his ass the second those words came out of his mouth," Diego said, his knife was held tightly in his hand, resisting the urge to throw it at the man's face.

”Yeah, well, we all know your answer to everything is violence, so I’m not surprised.”

**"And some nights we use it as a community gathering spot."**

**"Gathering? For what?" Mason asks, he was leaning on the wall, smug.**

**"What business is that of yours?" Allison asks, her tone had a tinge of annoyance in it and she crossed her arms.**

**"I own the building across the way, a few others along the way. I like things quiet on my street."**

**"But you don't own this building, do you?" Allison asked, sourly.**

**Mason clicks his tongue, "Not yet."**

**Allison chuckles softly.**

**"Well then, I'm gonna ask you to step off the property. Have a good night," Raymond shut the door, but Mason's foot was caught in between. Mason pushed the door so he could look inside.**

**"Did you just deliberately shut this door on my foot, boy?"**

"Wow, he's even more dramatic than you, Klaus," Ben says, but there was a hint of anger in his tone.

Interrupting Klaus, Diego spoke, "And that's saying something."

**"That's assault."**

"What the fuck? Is this guy looking for some excuse to get you in trouble?"

"Yeah, well, he deserves what's coming to him next."

**Mason fully pushes the door open and swings his fist at Raymond, before it makes contact, Allison swoops in and grabs his fist. She twists it behind his back and kicks him in the back and out the door. Mason tumbles to the ground outside on the concrete.**

"Oh!" Klaus laughs.

**"She ain't playing around," A man outside said, he and his friends chuckled.**

**Mason slowly turned around and picked up his hat, "I hope that felt good."**

**"You have no idea," Allison replied.**

**Mason puts on his hat and gives Allison one last look before walking away.**

**"So much for honor and dignity," Raymond says.**

**"Him first." Allison walks back inside the barbershop.**

**"Y'all can go about your business now," Raymond says to the people outside, he shuts the door.**

**The farmhouse comes into view again as Vanya walks through her bedroom door. Sissy was in the kitchen, hunching over something, "I can't sleep. Is there any of that cake left?"**

**Sissy turns around, one hand behind her back she looked away from Vanya, "Sissy...are you smoking?"**

**Sissy gives her an incredulous look, but there was smoke rising from behind her back. She lets out a puff of smoke then chuckles, Vanya begins to laugh with her. Accepting the fact she got busted, Sissy hands out the cigarette box, "Want one?"**

**The** **scene cuts to Vanya and Sissy sitting in the barn, near the large open door, "Mama would die all over again if she saw me right now," said Sissy, she handed her cigarette to Vanya who took a swig of it.**

**"Never would've guessed you had such a rebellious side."**

**Sissy chuckled, " _Men_ have sides. Women have secrets."**

**"And what are your secrets?"**

"They wouldn't be secrets anymore if she tells you," Ben paused, "And us..."

There was a moment of silence as the Hargreeves realized that their private lives were being played on-screen like some kind of show.

"Do you think that in another timeline, this," Luther points to the screen, "is an actual show and we're just actors and actresses?" Luther asked.

The Hargreeves look at Luther with confused expressions with a hint of disbelief. Except for Five, he's looking at Luther like he's the biggest idiot he's ever seen.

Luther looks back at them with a patient look before breaking, "Yeah, you're right, that's ridiculous." (Just for saying that, I'll be making them watch S2 bloopers after all 10 episodes)

**Sissy looked at the side, smirking, before looking back at Vanya, "I have an escape plan."**

**"What?" Vanya asked, chuckling.**

**"There is a coffee can hidden under the kitchen sink. Every penny I save that Carl doesn't know about goes in there."**

**"Why?"**

**Sissy sighed, shaking her head, "So I can breathe." She answered, "Carl's a fine man, a good man, but...good men still leave. Or die."**

"Wow, that went dark." Klaus chuckled nervously, trying to lighten up the mood.

**"Sooner or later, every woman has to fend for herself."**

**"How'd you two meet?" Vanya asked as she put the cigarette in her mouth.**

**"Because of a lie." Vanya tilted her head, confused, "My sister told me she wanted to go see a boy, but really she was bringing me. I was too shy for my own good back then." She looks out into the sky, "Carl means well, works hard, loves his boy. But I had silly dreams back then."**

**"What did you want to be?"**

**"A counter girl at Neiman Marcus."**

**Vanya chuckles softly, a grin on her face, "Really?"**

**"Daddy took us there once a year to buy perfume for Christmas." Vanya nodded, "It was magical. Music, dresses, the smells. All the ladies at the counters looked like livin' dolls. Still do. Could you ever imagine bein' that elegant?" Sissy shakes her head, looking defeated.**

**"Hey. You're plenty elegant." Vanya compliments. Sissy smiles.**

"Aww!"

"Shut up," Vanya mutters, looking down embarrassed.

**Vanya looks down, taking a swig of the cigarette. The shot changes into a farther view of them.**

**[Daniela Andrade's "Crazy" playing]**

**The scene changes back to a close up of Diego's eye, the camera zooms out, showing Diego wearing a straightjacket in a white room with padded walls. He sits up, trying to break free of the jacket, the shot changes multiple times, he looks through the hole in the door, then he starts hitting his shoulder into the wall a couple of times before his joint dislocates.**

"Diego, are you crazy?!" Allison scolds.

"Isn't that why he's in a psychiatric hospital?" Klaus laughs hysterically before Diego smacks the back of his head. Ben snorts.

**Diego groans, but lifts his arm over his head, doing the same with the other, using his foot to step on the strap connecting the two arms, Diego takes the jacket off over his head and leans on the wall exhausted. He stumbles over to the door and takes out the pen he had stolen from the Doctor earlier, he takes it apart and uses the point of the pen to pick the lock. He walks out the door and walks through the hallway, his dislocated shoulder hanging limply by his side while his other arm stays on the wall.**

**The shot cuts to the outside of the hospital as a dairy product van parks in front.**

"Shit."

**A Swedish man climbs out of the van and into the hallway, carrying two bottles of milk. He walks into the office where a man was sitting at the desk, the Swedish lad places the milk bottles on the desk, his other hand was behind his back, "Little late for milk, don't you think?" the man asks. Angering the Swede, he pulled out a huge shotgun and shot at the man. Oscar cocks the gun, enter the other two brothers, Oscar walks over to the light switch and turns off all the lights in the building.**

**The lights in the hallway Diego's walking in shuts off and red lights start flashing as Oscar switches on another lever. The three brothers walk through the hallway, each of them carrying a gun, the shot would continue to switch to Diego and the Swedes until it stops on Diego, a guard walks in the opposite direction of Diego, once he spots him, Diego swears, "Ah, shit."**

**"Hargreeves. What are you doing here?"**

**"I'm sleepwalking," Diego answers.**

"Oh, were you now?" Allison asks with a smirk.

"Yes, I was," Diego gruffly said.

"I don't think that people who sleepwalk say they're sleepwalking," Ben says, he looks at Klaus in clarification, who shakes his head. Ben looks back at Diego-who was looking at Ben in surprise-and shrugs non-apologetic.

**He raises his one good arm and pretends to be a zombie as he walks towards the man, once he close enough, Diego swings his arm at the guard. But the man saw it coming and he easily took down Diego, he grunts and cries out as he falls to the ground.**

**"Like to run your mouth, smart-ass?" The guard said, taking out a baton. "It's gonna be hard after I break your jaw."**

**Suddenly, something hits the guard at the back of his head, he gets knocked unconscious and we find Lila standing there with a metal pan, she giggles.**

"I like this lady!"

**"Lila?"**

**"You're not the only one who wants out, wolf-man!"**

**Lila skips over to Diego, helping him up by the shoulder and he yells, "Watch my shoulder."**

**Once they're standing, they look each other in the eyes, "How'd you get out?" They slowly lean in closer, but instead of kissing, Lila swiftly pops Diego's shoulder into place. They both scream then Lila starts to howl, attracting the Swedes attention. They walk in the direction of the sound, cut back to Diego and Lila who start walking the way the guard came from. The scenes continues switching from Lila and Diego to the Swedish brothers until they cross paths. The Swedes point their weapons on the two of them and in slow-motion, they both run around the corner as bullets start flying at them, with Lila screaming.**

**"Go, go!" Diego yells.**

**"Who are those guys?"**

**"No idea."**

**Instead of continuing to run down the hall, Diego runs into a room.**

**"What the hell are you stopping for?"**

**"We need a distraction!" Diego yells as he flips a switch, doors start to open and the patients start screaming at the sound of bullets.**

"Smart," Five comments.

Luther frowns, "He's putting those people in danger."

Diego and Five look at Luther with unimpressed looks.

**"Follow me!" Diego grabbed Lila's arm and they ran towards a door. The Swedes can be seen pushing through the swarm of patients-who were still screaming- when they turn the corner, a maintenance door stands in their way. Axel kicks it open and the three brothers start to shoot into the room continuously until Axel and Oscar realize they're not in the room. Axel glances at Otto who was still shooting until his brother seems to get the message, he walks to the garbage chute and opens it with his gun. He turns to his brothers, sharing a look.**

**The scene cuts to Lila and Diego running underground, Diego stops, holding his arm out to stop Lila as well. They look at the three different directions before Diego asks, "Which way?"**

**"Right."**

**"Why right?"**

**"Why not?"**

**Diego pants, "Okay." They start to run on the right path, but they soon bump into two cops, all four of them fall to the ground, Diego groans.**

**Lila stands up, "Thank God you're here. Three men just tried to attack us," Lila pointed in the direction they came from.**

**The cop points his gun at Lila, she gasps, "Get your hands up, now."**

"Listen to her, dammit!" Vanya yelled.

**"Wait, you don't understand. We're not the bad guys." Diego tried to reason, still on the ground.**

**"Shut your mouth and stay on the ground!" With the cop distracted, Lila kicked the gun out of his hand and kneed him in the gut, followed by a punch to the face. The cop collapses.**

"Since when can she fight?" Luther asked, suspicious, he squinted his eyes at her.

**Diego stands up and looks down at the knocked out cop, panting, "Where'd you learn how to fight like that?"**

**Lila turns to Diego, "My mother."**

Five narrows his eyes at Lila.

**She grabs Deigo's arm, "Come on." They continue to run straight.**

**The shot changes to the Swedes who walk in the underground, they make it to the two cops, "Don't shoot."**

**Axel raises his gun, putting two bullets in the guards' head. The alarm turns on. Axel looks to the side and spots a STAIRS sign. The shot cuts to the Three Swedes busting through the door and to the yard, the sound of excited chatter could be heard on the outside, and soon the shot changes, showing what the brothers were looking at, the yard was covered with patients, they were chattering excitingly while the gates were being opened.**

**The scene changed to a woman dancing on stage with a red feathered fan.**

Five smirked.

**Men were whistling as they watched her dance, cheering. The camera pans over to Luther, he was standing near the bar, drinking. A woman walks over.**

**"Hi, Luther," She greets.**

**"Hey, Autumn. How's business?"**

**"Still waiting for the big tippers to show up." They both glance at Mr. Ruby, a man was speaking to him, but Mr. Ruby seemed to happy enough to ignore him.  
**

**"Who's the half-wit bothering Mr. Ruby?"**

**"No idea," The man turns around, revealing it to be Carl.**

"Of course," Vanya mutters.

**"But he's been putting away vodka gimlets like they're gonna run out of limes."**

**"Oh, yeah? He give you any trouble?" Luther asked.**

**"Not yet."**

**The shot cuts to Mr. Ruby and Carl, "We should do business, Jack," Carl said, clearly drunk.**

**"But he's getting there," Autumn says in the background, the screen was still showing Mr. Ruby.**

**"I can get you a deal on good showerheads."**

Ben raises an eyebrow while Klaus snorts, "Showerheads?"

Allison gestures to the screen, turning to look at Ben, "He's clearly drunk."

"I'm surprised Jack hasn't sent his pet to deal with him yet," Diego said, casually. He was leaning far enough on the couch so he could place his boots on the coffee table, his hand was occupied with twirling his knife subconsciously, his other hand was on his chest.

Luther turned to him, "At least I didn't end up in a psychiatric hospital, I actually had a job," he replied hotly.

"No, you don't, you give away all the money you earn to a criminal, you _work_ for a criminal," Diego sneered.

Luther stood up abruptly, Diego doing the same, his knife was pointed at Luther's chest. Five sighed, exhausted, but Allison quickly stood in between them before a fight could break out, she placed her hands on Luther's chest, keeping him from storming towards Diego, "Whoa! Let's all calm down before someone gets hurt...like last time."

Luther looked down at Allison then he pointed at Diego threateningly, "This isn't over yet." He sat back down, grumpily, Diego slowly doing the same.

"Aww, man!" Klaus whined.

**"You guys want more? We okay here?" Jack asked his buddies. Luther squinted at him.**

**"I'm more worried about the kid," Autumn said, gesturing with her head towards the stage.**

**"What kid?" Luther asked confused.**

**"By the stage. I told him we don't allow minors." The shot changes to show who they were looking at, the shadowy figure of a kid sat in a chair, watching the woman on stage dance.**

Allison and Vanya's jaw dropped. Klaus grinned in excitement, Ben rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

**Seeming to recognize the figure, Luther stands up, looking directly at Five, "Oh, yeah? And what'd he say?"**

**Autumn chuckled, "He asked what time I was getting off work." Autumn continues to laugh softly when Luther doesn't say anything.**

**Luther walks over to Five and peered over his shoulder, "She's too young for you."**

"No shit."

**Five smirked, "Nice to see you too, Luther."**

**"What do you want?"**

**"For you to stop hovering like an ambitious stripper and sit down with me."  
**

“Did you seriously just compare Luther to a stripper?” Allison asked, dumbfounded.

Five shrugs, “Maybe.” 

**Luther considered that before grabbing a chair nearby and dragging it beside Five, he sat down. "How long have you been here?"**

**"A year, thanks to you."**

"Please, I've been here 3 years," Klaus scoffs.

"Nobody cares, Klaus," Ben groaned.

**"I'm sorry, Luther. I know that couldn't have been easy."**

**"I thought everybody was dead," Luther said, harshly.**

**"Come on, Jack! Don't make me beg!" Carl could be heard in the background. Luther looked in their direction.**

**"Just back off."**

**"I gotta go," Luther said, he began to walk away, but Five held onto his arm.**

**"Luther, wait. Look, I get it, okay?"**

**The shot changes to Klaus's truck, Five was still speaking, "I know what it's like to be stuck in time..."**

**The shot changes to show the front of the truck, Klaus and Ben could be seen and cop cars were chasing after them/Klaus.**

**"...Thinking this is how you're gonna live out the rest of your life." Five continued, as Klaus was put into the police car, Ben behind them, watching.**

**"On the run," The scene changes back to Lila and Diego hiding behind a car as a cop car drives by.**

**"And not knowing if you're ever gonna see the people you love again," The shot changes to Raymond and Allison cuddling on the couch.**

**"And to be in an unfamiliar world." The scene changes once again to Vanya and Sissy sitting in the barn.**

**"But Luther, you're not alone." Five says and the shot changes back to the two of them again, "We have to find the others-"**

"Five, that was beautiful," Klaus sobbed.

Said person rolled their eyes.

**"-because the world ends again in ten days."**

"And you just ruined it," Klaus deadpanned.

**"I have no idea how to stop it." Five said, sounding a bit desperate.**

**Luther stares down at Five for a moment, "I don't give a shit."**

"I can relate-"

"Luther!"

"I thought you of all people would care-"

The screen turned static, catching all the occupants in the room's attention. There was one message written across the screen:

" _Raymond Chestnut Must Be Present For this Next Clip._ "

The siblings exchanged confused glances.

 **EPISODE ONE: RIGHT BACK WHERE WE STARTED.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM for the support on my last chapter! I was honestly surprised to receive so much. Just a reminder, I may be posting chapters every week (minimum), it might take longer because of school, but I'll try to keep you updated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Next up: THE FRANKEL FOOTAGE


	3. The Frankel Footage (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read to find out! 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wouldn't do parts, but it's been a while since I updated and I wanted to let you know that I'm still alive - so here's part one of episode two.
> 
> I know I said I would update in two weeks max but I've lost myself in mountains of schoolwork-whoops (I have a habit of doing hw last minute, hopefully, it's not just me).
> 
> Anyways! This chapter is still pretty long which is a plus- more reading! 😄
> 
> And I just want to say THANK YOU SM for ALL the support this story has gotten so far, it just warms my heart!! I'm so glad you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it.
> 
> Enjoy!!

**Raymond's POV.**

"Allison, what is going on?" Raymond asked. He was sitting on a couch with his wife by his side, glancing at the multiple strangers in the room. A teenager was staring at him with a mixture of curiosity and wariness and was that a blue man???

Things between him and Allison were still tense, but when he got a phone call with his wife speaking on the other end, urgently, he came as soon as possible.

"Hey, wait a second, I remember you," Raymond said, his eyes traveled to Klaus and he pointed at him, "You're the one who got me out of prison." At that, the other strangers turned to Klaus, confused, but he just waved them off lazily ("That's a story for another time.").

"Actually, _I_ did," the blue man said. Raymond turned to him, his face clearly displaying his disbelief before he turned back to Allison.

"Baby, I appreciate you calling me so we could talk, but..." he started before he nodded in the siblings' direction, "Who are they?" Raymond whispered and Allison looked at him for a split second before sighing.

"Raymond, these are my brothers and sister, Klaus, Ben, Five, Diego, Luther, and Vanya, "she gestured to each sibling, and in turn, they each made some kind of gesture in greeting: Diego simply raised his hand, Luther waved politely, same as Vanya and Ben, Five gave Raymond one of his fake smiles, and Klaus offered him a popcorn, "Guys, this is Raymond."

"Yeah, we know," Klaus started with a grin, "We saw you making out on-screen," he earned himself a punch to the shoulder from Ben.

"Making out-" Raymond sputtered.

"Look, we're wasting time here," The teenager snapped then he turned his aggressive glare in Raymond's direction, "Either your staying or not, now can we push pause with all the talking and continue watching please?"

Raymond shook his head, his eyes were clenched shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "How exactly are you guys related?" he asked, glancing back up.

(Third person)

"A mystery, really," Ben muttered.

"It's...complicated," Luther started slowly.

Diego turned to him, "No, it isn't. We were all bought by a sadistic prick," Diego spat, some of his spit landing on Klaus.

Klaus made a disgruntled noise as he reached behind him and pulled out an Umbrella.

"Where do you keep getting these things," Vanya asked, curiously and Klaus shrugged, opening up the umbrella.

Ben quickly scooted away from him, "What are you doing? It's bad luck opening an umbrella inside, idiot!"

Klaus looked at Ben in complete disbelief, "You're dead, what do you care?!" In the background, Diego was still spitting insults in Luther's lost face, Klaus gestured to Diego, "This asshole can't keep the waterworks from flowing out of his pie hole!" The two continue arguing and Raymond couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

Five shook his head, a defeated look on his face, "It's official, I live in a family full of morons," he sighed.

"Okay! Okay, okay," Raymond interrupted, waving his arms in a 'slow down' motion, "You said something about watching?" he asked dubiously, "What are you watching?"

"Our lives," Diego said after he calmed down, he wasn't looking in anyone's direction.

"Yeah and for some reason, you need to be here," The teenager spoke in his direction, narrowing his eyes, "If you're involved in the apocalypse somehow, we're gonna have to take you out of the equation," Five said, casually. Luther's eyes widened and Allison tightened her hold on her glass. Ben furrowed his brows, looking at Five like he was crazy and Vanya was clenching her jaw, looking at Five in anger. Klaus was glancing between Five and Allison, looking prepared to intervene if a fight broke out and Diego continued twirling his knife after his small slip-up in shock.

"Apocalypse?" Raymond asked incredulously, clueless as ever. He was staring at Five like he was the most complicated math problem he couldn't-for the life of him-figure out. "Out of the equation as in..." He started to nod his head, gesticulating Five to fill in the blank, but when it was clear Five wasn't going to say anything, he finished his sentence, "kill me?" he questioned, uncertain.

Five smiled.

Raymond just stared at him, his eyes were wide and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"He doesn't mean that," Allison cut in, chuckling uncomfortably, she was sending her younger older brother a heated glare to which he shrugged.

"Actually I-"

A loud clap startled the tense quiet and everyone turned to Klaus, he paused as if surprised that he actually got the room's attention before gesturing to the screen, "Shall we continue?"

Everyone glanced at each other, tensely, before turning to the screen, Five unpaused it.

**A suspenseful beat was the first they heard, "A Netflix Original Series" was written across the screen.**

"Oh my god," Luther muttered.

Diego stared at the screen hard, his eyes disbelieving.

"What?" Raymond asked, looking at each of their shocked expressions, his eyes lingering on the blue figure on the couch.

Klaus started laughing, "This is great!"

"Only you would find something like this amazing."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Klaus said, he was still in the same position, arms behind his head with his legs crossed in front of him, "There are actors _and_ ," Klaus sat up straighter and pointed at Vanya and Allison, "Actresses, big deal! We still control our lives and think about it, our lives are an actual show in a whole different universe!"

"That's the problem, genius," Five said in a clipped tone, "Our lives are nothing but for show and entertainment in said universe."

Klaus paused before a smirk crawled up his face, he crossed his arms, "I know what your problem is- _and_ it's perfectly reasonable," Klaus added in quickly when Five narrowed his eyes, "You're mad that the actor version of yourself is an actual teenager."

Five clenched his jaw, staring hard at Klaus and his smirk, but doesn't deny it. He slowly turns back to the screen and unpauses the show. Raymond still confused as hell.

”Wait, so Luther was right?” Diego asked it like it was a possibility that hasn’t ever crossed his mind, meanwhile Five pauses the show again and shuts his eyes in frustration.

Luther straightens with a ‘told you so’ expression and a smug smirk.

”I guess.”

**The screen turns from a black screen to a gun being pointed inside a room, the shooter not visible because he was hiding behind a door. There was a shower curtain swish rattling inside the room. The screen goes black again, "Back so soon?" A voice said.**

"Who's that?" Vanya asks.

"Nobody important," Five dismissed, still sour.

"Well, they must be important if she's in the show," Allison reasoned.

"Oh," Five said in a fake cheerful tone, "Maybe we should invite her to our little tea party, then," sparing a short glance at Raymond.

Everyone left it at that.

**The shot switches to Hazel, who was revealed to be the owner of the gun, he was pointing his gun in a specific direction. The shot changes again, showing it to be a woman, she was smirking as she watched Hazel. "How disappointing," she said, Hazel shot her, the bullet landing in her forehead, she gasped as her body fell on the bed behind her.**

Vanya flinched.

**The shot abruptly goes black, it changes again to a close up of the Handler's bullet wound, there were voices in the background, "I'm asking out Sharon tonight," a man said.**

**"Sharon from Payroll?" The other asked.**

**"No, Sharon from Janitorial," during their conversation, the camera continued to zoom out. The Handler appeared to be on a metal table/bed, the two men were rolling her to an unknown location.**

**"Ahh."**

**"I like her smile. Plus, my apartment's a disaster." The shot changes, this time displaying the two men who were talking, one of them chuckles.**

**"Yeah," he agrees.**

**Changing the subject, the other man asks, "How many pickups we got?"**

**"Two."**

**"Good, 'cause I am starving."**

**"Oh, you're starving?"**

**"I am starving," he confirmed.**

**They opened a door and the shot changed to the other side of the doors as they were being opened, flames took up half the screen, "Fried wontons at Mama Lee's when we're done?"**

"There's a dead body in front of them and they're talking about Mama Lee's food," Klaus disapproved.

"She's not dead," Five commented, offhandedly.

Raymond turned to him, he was still wearing a baffled look, "How do you know?"

"There's no point in explaining if you're going to see it for yourself."

**"Eh..."**

**"What?"**

**"I just...it's too much MSG."**

**"Oh, you bought the propaganda."**

**"Yeah."**

**"There's nothing wrong with MSG, my friend. All right, you ready? On three."**

**"Yep." They both hold onto the body, both counting down, "One, two..." They shifted her, causing her eyes to open slightly.**

**"Aah!"**

**"What?"**

**"She moved a bit," he said, he was staring at her face.**

**The other chuckled, "No, no, no, no, no. No, it says right here, she's dead," he says in denial, he lifted the folder. "it's probably just intestinal gas." The Handler moans, none of them notice. "I had one last week that farted all the way into the oven. It's..."**

Some of them snorted, Raymond looked at them like they were crazy.

"Is everyone ignoring the fact that they're putting _dead_ bodies into an oven," Raymond asked incredulously.

"That's what the Commission does," Five scoffs, "Where else are they supposed to put the bodies?"

This time everyone gave Five a look.

Five raised his hands, "Don't look at me, I didn't make the rules."

"Are you sure you're related to this, kid?" Raymond asked, whispering to his wife, apparently not quiet enough-which might've costed his life.

Five jumped directly in front of Raymond, snarling, "The next person to call me a kid gets a hammer to the head." Raymond yelled out in alarm, he scrambled around the couch, his shaking finger pointed at Five once he chose his spot to freak out on.

"What..." he panted, Five was watching him in amusement, his hands were in his short pockets, "What just happened?"

Allison was looking downward, seeming to be deep in thought before she looked back up and cleared her throat, "I might've forgotten to mention that we...we all have abilities," she muttered.

"Abilities?" Raymond asked, incredulously.

"Here we go," Klaus sighed, leaning back into the couch.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Raymond asked, tiredly.

Five sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before he looked back up again, "I can travel through space and time, Luther has superstrength, Allison can rumor anyone to do anything, Klaus can commune with the dead. Vanya can control soundwaves, Diego can manipulate anything he throws, and Ben..."Five trailed off.

"He has tentacle monsters living in his stomach, all he has to do is let the portal to the otherworld open, and BAM, they start squirming around," Klaus finished off, a small grin on his face.

Somewhere in the back, everyone can hear Vanya mutter an "Ew."

"But Allison never uses her power," Diego commented offhandedly. Allison mocks surprised before a smirk appeared on her lips, "I heard a rumor," Allison echoed, Klaus's eyes turned a milky white, "You smacked Diego with a cushion." And Klaus did just that.

"Hey!" Diego shouted.

"Whoa!" Vanya exclaimed, surprised.

Raymond looked at her as if he never met her in his life before, murmuring at his wife, "Is that what happened with that cop?"

"What cop?" someone asked.

Allison gave him a small smile, "Yeah," she answered. Raymond widened his eyes before a hesitant smile overtook his face.

With a bored expression, Five interrupted the sweet moment between the married couple, "Are you done?"

"Way to ruin the mood!" Klaus booed.

"We're wasting precious time here! So, just shut up for once in your life and pay attention to the screen," Five snapped.

**The man's friend leaned forward and poked the Handler right on her cheek, her eyelids opened and both men groaned.**

**"Get me to a hospital," one of them rasped.**

**"Don't think that was intestinal gas."**

**"Oh, shit." the other curses under his breath.**

**"You can probably kiss those wontons goodbye." The camera zooms in to the Handler's face as she blinks.**

**[Perry Como's "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" starts playing]**

**The first thing they see is a pair of red heels click-clacking towards a building in the distance, "Three Months Later." People were whispering in the background and a woman swearing.**

**"Ah, shit. The Handler's back." The Handler pauses at the entrance of the building and looks up, a smile on her face.**

**She walks inside and takes her long coat off, she holds it out, presumably thinking that someone would take it for her. Everyone just walks past.**

Five snorts.

**Bemused, The Handler folds up her coat and begins to walk up the stairs. The shot cut to Herb handing a metal container to a woman, they were both smiling happily. As the Handler walks past, Herb and the woman poke their heads in the hallway, looking at her in surprise/disappointment.**

**"Uh-oh."**

**"She's back."**

**She continued to walk forward, ignoring everyone's comments.**

**"The Handler?"**

**"She's back."**

**Unbothered by everyone's negative comments, she finally reaches her destination with a grin, she places her hand on a doorknob, "The Handler" imprinted on the door. She opens the door and walks in, faltering at the sight of all her furniture misplaced, she turns around, ready to argue before something catches her eye.**

**"AJ," she finally exclaims in surprise.**

**The camera pans quickly to the mentioned person, a man with a suit spun around in his office chair, his hands clasped together, the fish tank placed on his neck was supposed to represent his head.**

**"Welcome back," he said.**

It was silent before-

"What the fuck?" everyone exclaimed (Except for Five).

**"And let me say," there was a zoom in on the fish, "your recovery has been an inspiration to us all," The fish spoke, the sound came out of two speakers located at the bottom of the tank, each one on either side of a hole.**

**"Well," the previous Handler chuckles, "If it wasn't for this metal plate in my head from the Shanghai job."**

"Wait a second, she has a metal plate in her head?" Vanya asked, slightly disgusted. "You never mentioned that."

Five replied, but didn't look in her direction, keeping his eyes focused on the playing screen, "It wasn't worth mentioning."

Vanya didn't verbalize her thoughts, but it was clear what she was thinking based on her facial expression, 'Is this guy for real?'

Allison snorted.

**She walked towards AJ, placing down her coat and handbag on a nearby chair. She stood up to her full height, with both her arms extended on either side of her, "I don't think I'd be here," she laughed.**

**AJ didn't reply, so she continued talking, "I didn't expect to see you until the board... "she reached for one of the cigarette's AJ had, but he closed the case before she could grab one, "...meeting," she finished. She sat down after a pause, "What's going on?" she asked, sweetly.**

**"Um, during your rehabilitation, certain management changes were made, unavoidable departmental reorganizations. I sorry to say-"**

**"You're not firing me," The Handler cut in, fiercely.**

**"Of course not."**

**"Oh, thank God," she said, relieved.**

**"We would never dream of it. However," he trails off, taking the time to light up his cigarette, he lifts it and places the end in the hole, the fish swims toward the hole and gulps the bubbles.**

"How does that even work?" Luther asked, bewildered.

**The fish coughs, circle-shaped bubbles leave it's mouth as they float to the surface, "You will be demoted."**

**"What?"**

**"Due to your long-standing commitment to the Commission, you'll keep your benefits package and parking...uh...in lot C."**

At this point, Five was grinning like a maniac.

**"Lot C?" The Handler repeated in disbelief.**

**"Look, if I'm completely honest, you've always had a problem with authority."**

"Finally, someone's taken the time to smack some sense into her." Five muttered, unknownst to him, he was getting some odd looks thrown his way.

**"This is about my last file, isn't it?" The Handler said, slowly rising out of her seat, her hands on AJ's desk. "Hazel and Cha-Cha screwed the pooch on that one, not me,"**

"Hazel and Cha-Cha?" Raymond and Vanya asked.

"Long story," everyone else replied.

**"And don't even get me started on Number Five, the depth of whose betrayal served as powerful motivation in waking me from my coma," AJ took a swig of his cig, the fish started swimming in a half-circle, "And all the way through my long, tedious, painful recovery back to this office," The Handler spat.**

"Serves you right," Diego commented.

**"It's not just one thing. Remember that whole 743 incident?"**

Five narrowed his eyes, listening intently to the conversation, and anyone who dared open their mouth, Five was going to kill them.

**The Handler straightened slightly, "Be happy you're still employed," AJ pointed at her.**

Five deflated, he remembers case 743, but clearly, he wasn't going to find out what was hidden from him. Because Five knows for a fact that he didn't get the full story when he was sent to kill the married couple.

**"Give me two days," she said. "AJ, give me two freaking days. I will make this right." She begged, knocking on the wooden desk, showing how determined she was to make this right.**

**The fish/AJ was quiet before he replied, "The task has already been reassigned." AJ clicked a button on a speaker, the intercom clicks, "Send him in."**

**The scene cuts to the open door as a short man with chubby cheeks walks in, he was also wearing a pair of thick glasses. He stops by the door and offers an awkward smile, The Handler took one second to look at the new occupant before turning back to AJ, "Herb?" she asked in disbelief. "You're sending him after Five?"**

**"Don't be ridiculous," AJ answered immediately.**

Ben snorts, "Poor Herb, he looks harmless."

"Yeah," Klaus agreed, "I wonder how he ended up in a fucked up organization like this," he said, though his expression said otherwise, he looked like he didn't give two shits.

**"We've already sent operatives into the field."**

"I think he's talking about those Swedish guys," Klaus thought aloud.

"You think?" Diego said.

**"Herb is your new..." he paused, trying to find the right word, "supervisor," he decided. The Handler looked ready to murder him. She started to laugh.**

**"Oh, this...this is a joke, right?" Herb continued to smile, his hands clasped in front of him. When AJ didn't answer, she pointed at Herb, but kept her eyes trained on AJ, "I've dropped turds bigger than Herb."**

Ben made a face, "That's a strange thing to point out, but okay."

Klaus burst out laughing.

**"Someone needs fiber," Herb commented, jokingly. He began to chortle awkwardly at his joke, his body moving along with him until The Handler delivered him a glare, he stopped abruptly.**

Allison grimaced, "Not gonna lie, but that's...kinda sad." Taking a sip of her new drink, she finished her old one a while ago.

**"Please show the Handler to her new desk."**

**The Handler looked at AJ in disbelief, she spoke, barely concealing the hint of betrayal in her tone, "I took a bullet in the head for this company."**

"Is a sentence I never thought I'd hear," Raymond added. Allison snorted.

**"And we thank you for your service," AJ replied, taking another swig of the cigarette.**

**The scene cut to Herb walking into a room with the Handler following, inside there were multiple desks, each one had an owner. There were lots of click-clacking as the people typed on their typewriters. "Home sweet home," Herb said, proudly.**

"He calls that a home?" Vanya asks.

"I, for one, would be happy to call that a home compared to where we actually grew up," Klaus commented.

"Me too," Diego agreed.

Raymond sent a questioning look towards his wife, Allison just shook her head.

**The Handler stopped and glanced at everyone with a judgmental look, everyone stopped typing as they looked at the Handler, a man gulped, nervously.**

**The Handler walks forward, her fingers fidgeting and the sound of typing started up again. She made her way to the main desk at the front as Herb shut the door. When he turned around, he held a hand out, "Oh, um..." the Handler turned around, "uh...your desk is...over there." He pointed to a lone desk in the middle of the room.**

Five's eyes widened, "This just keeps getting better and better."

 **Herb began to walk to said desk, the Handler following with a frown on her face. She walked past Herb, causing him to bump into a desk behind him. She ignores him. When she stops at the desk, she looks around as if** **embarrassed.**

**Herb clears his throat, "If you need anything, my desk is...over here." He gestures with two hands at the large desk upfront. He quickly scurries away towards his desk as the Handler sits down.**

**A woman behind the Handler looks up and begins to speak to her, "Today is Polynesian day in the cafeteria " The Handler looks content to ignore her, "Wanna join me for some lau lau?" She asks with a grin.**

**The Handler speaks up without looking in her direction, "Ask me again, I'll staple your face to the wall."**

"She kinda reminds me of you, Five," Klaus said, bored, but there was a hint of mischief in his tone.

"Do you even _know_ who " _she_ " is?" Five asked, incredulously.

"No, but the way she thinks she better than everybody," Ben snorts, "the way she thinks she's smarter than everyone in the room," Vanya bites her bottom lip, "the way she holds herself in an almost "I'm higher than you" manner," Diego points at Klaus in agreement, "and the way she threatens to kill people, " Luther nods along with understanding, "all relates to you," Klaus finishes with a gesture of his hands.

Five opened his mouth, probably thinking of a very complicated insult that would take a week for Klaus to figure out before closing it again with a contemplative look. He looked at the rest of his siblings and asked, "Do you all think that?"

Everyone avoided eye contact with not-so-guilty expressions except Diego who was staring at Five in a calculative manner, he was holding his knife almost casually.

"Huh," Five nodded once before reaching to unpause the screen with an uncaring look.

Luther sputtered, "That's it?"

"Well if that's what you all think, there's no point in arguing," Five said simply. He unpaused.

**The woman clears her throat, "Okay," she mutters.  
**

**The Handler opens the desk drawer and pauses as something catches her eye. She slowly reaches into the drawer, a violent look on her face, her manicured eye twitches with rage. She chucks an object in front of her with a shriek of anger, it impacted itself into the chalkboard, "Ow," Herb yelled. People gasp as they look at the Handler and all typing stops.**

**The scene cuts to Herb looking at the name tag jammed into the chalkboard, it was blurry so no one could see the name on the tag until Herb reaches out to touch the blood-splattered on it. When it comes into focus, everyone could see a familiar Umbrella insignia on the side with "MR. FIVE" written beside it.**

"Wow, she really has it out for you, huh?" Luther said with wide eyes.

"Mr. Five," Klaus snorts.

Vanya looks incredibly confused as she turns to look at Five, "You _worked_ there?" She asks.

"I did before I broke my contract," Five answered simply. At Vanya's raised eyebrow, he sighs, "Listen, it's a long story- _one,_ we don't have the time to explain, so if we could lessen the amount of talking-" he gave a pointed look in Klaus's direction, "-that'd be great."

"So what your saying is that you expect us to just forget the fact that _you_ worked in a messed up organization like this?" Raymond interrupted with a clap of his hands and a chuckle of disbelief came out, "Makes sense."

Vanya turned to look at the rest of her 'apparent' siblings, she crossed her arms, "I think now is the time to explain."

Allison shared a look with her brothers and they all took a breath.

"So basically..."

"-He time-traveled back to 2019-"

"-Claiming that there was an apocalypse-"

"-Plastic eye-"

"-he didn't give me my 20 bucks-"

"-Sat around in some plumbing van with his plastic wife-"

"-Her name is Delores-"

"-Our house got shot up-"

"-I was kidnapped-"

"-blah blah blah, time-traveled to Vietnam-"

"-Drove an ice-cream truck-"

"-Disappeared all of a sudden-"

"-Five betrayed her-"

"-Allison's throat got all messed up, blood gushing o-"

"-Vanya's psychotic boyfriend was trying to kill us! Can you believe that-"

"-Turns out she had powers-"

"-Luther locked her in the basement-"

"-got angry and killed Pogo-"

"-brought down the house-"

"-Now we're at the Icarus theatre-"

"-energy tentacles-"

"-blew up the moon-"

"-the Earth exploded-"

"-started playing ring-around-a-rosy-"

"-time-traveled to Dallas-"

"-so then _eventually_ Five tracked us down and brought us to where we are right now." Luther finished. "Well, it wasn't specifically in that order, but you get what we mean."

Raymond was nodding throughout their explanation, stopping abruptly at the ridiculous parts- the _Earth exploded_? _What the hell???_ Eventually, at the end of their story-telling, he zoned out, not able to handle the insanity of...literally everything that happened in the past 10 minutes. Everything they just said didn't make any sense, time travel- _really?_ He wasn't an idiot. But after Five's little display of-I don't know. Magic??-he had no choice but to believe them, it still didn't stop him from making the most dumbfounded expression he's ever made.

Vanya wasn't much different, the only difference was the fact that her eyes widened especially at the part when her siblings mentioned the part where she brought upon the apocalypse?! 

Five didn't give them much time to process everything, cutting in on their thoughts as he spoke up, "Alright, everybody caught up? Great." He unpaused.

**Herb gently touched his bleeding ear, wincing.**

**"The Umbrella Academy."**

**The scene changed back to Luther and Five, the latter was running after Luther as the former walked away, "The hell is wrong with you, Luther?" Five demanded as he stepping in front of him, grabbing onto his arm and dragging him to the bar counter. "I just told you the world's gonna end in ten days."**

**"Yeah, well, you're always saying that," Luther replied, attempting to walk away but Five held him back.**

**"And so far, I've been right," Five said in annoyance and disbelief.**

**"Look, you want to go save the world? Knock yourself out. All right? I already got a job."**

"I like this side of you, Luther. Not a care in the world, reminds me of me," Klaus sighs.

Luther looks a bit concerned.

**"Wait, you work in this shithole?"**

**"Yeah. Well, my boss owns the place." Luther said, gesturing towards Mr. Ruby but Five doesn't bother glancing that way, staying quiet. "I'm his body man," Luther continues.**

**"What's that? Like a masseuse or something?"**

Diego tries to hide his snort but spectacularly fails at doing so.

**"Okay, you can make fun all you want, but I take good care of Mr. Ruby," Luther says, obviously offended.**

**"Wait, Ruby. _The_ Jack Ruby, the gangster who shot Oswald?" Five asks, incredulously, obviously asking for clarification.**

**"Yeah, the one and only," Luther says simply, looking back at Jack Ruby. The shot changes to said person as he looks at Carl in obvious confusion, Five's voice can still be heard.**

**"Well, it finally happened." The shot changes back to Luther and Five. And Luther raises an eyebrow in Five's direction.**

**"That gorilla DNA has taken over your mind," Five declares.**

**"Hey, watch it, all right? Jack's a good friend." Luther straightened.**

**"And you're Number One. _Numero Uno_. Remember?"**

**"There is no Number One."**

Klaus rose an eyebrow, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm with Klaus on this one." Diego looks at Luther in confusion, "Number One was your whole life."

"Not anymore."

"...All right. Well, I'm proud of you, man," Diego says, gruffly as he slaps a hand on Luther's back, a little harsher than necessary, but he's got a reputation to keep.

**"Not anymore." Five shakes his head in disbelief, "Not in 1963. Look, I've been stranded here alone for a year. What did you expect?"**

**"I get it, all right? You watched Pogo die, the world exploded, and I marooned your big dumb ass in time."**

"Nice choice of words," Allison said with a sloppy smirk, she was clearly drunk.

Five tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowed, "Thank you?"

Somewhere in the background, they can hear Luther yell, "Hey!"

**"I'm sorry, okay?" Five sighs, defeated, "But I'm asking for your help, Luther. The Umbrella Academy needs you."**

**Luther scoffs, shaking his head, "It doesn't need me. It never did."**

**The same lady from before came up, Autumn, "Luther, honey, Jack's about to lose it on some half-wit. A little help?" Five sits down on a barstool.**

**"Ah, shit," Luther swears. He starts to walk away.**

**"Luther, wait," Five says as he stands up and nears Luther.**

**"Listen," Luther says sharply, he leans down, pointing at Five, "You're the genius who said we should jump. Right? You're the one who got us stuck here. _And_ you're the one who brought Vanya."**

"Hey, why bring me into this?" Vanya asks loudly.

Luther scratches the back of his neck, sheepishly, "Um...sorry?"

**"So if there is a doomsday coming, she's probably the cause."**

"Hey!" Vanya protests.

Luther winces.

**"And if I was gonna do something about it, it sure as hell is _not_ gonna be with you."**

Ben whistles, "Luther's throwing insults after insults and he doesn't even realize it."

**Luther makes eye-contact with Five for a moment, letting it all sink in that he meant everything he said before walking away. Leaving Five to watch him go.**

**Carl's voice could be heard, "The Bolsheviks are here. They're living among us, okay?" The shot changes to Carl as he stands in front of Ruby, "And they're ready. They're ready to steer America down the long road towards communism," he says, backing up, "We're better than them." Eventually, he bumps into Luther and he turns around.**

**"C'mon, buddy, let's go," Luther puts his hands on Carl's shoulder, Five watching the whole thing.**

**"Get your hands off me," he slurs, drunk. He tries to punch Luther but doesn't make it anywhere near his face, the momentum of his own punch makes him turn around and fall into Luther's arms, men around them start laughing.**

**"Get him out of here, now," Ruby demands to Luther.**

**Luther starts to drag Carl away, the latter grunting as he struggles to get away from Luther, but his wallet falls out of his pocket, "Get off me. Get off me!" Both of them walk past Five and the camera stays on said person. "Get your big arms off me." Five sits there with a drink in his hand, he places it down.**

**"Dad should've left him on the moon."**

"Hey, uncalled for," Luther says, insulted.

Five shrugs, uncaring.

**Five gets up from his seat, accidentally ripping his jacket in the process. He looks over his jacket until he realizes something is in his pocket. He takes out the object and the shot changes to the familiar object in his hand, the camera zooms in on the written words once Five flips it over, "11/22/63", "FRANKEL FOOTAGE."**

"Why doesn't it say "Hey, Hargreeves, WATCH THIS, so you won't screw up the whole thing _again_!"?"

Five rolled his eyes at his brother's antics, "It didn't say that, Klaus." He had a look of confusion painted on his face, "Where'd you even get that idea?"

Klaus shrugged, "It just came to me, plus it may as well have said that."

"So you would rather watch our past selves watch the Umbrella Academy and us reacting to their reactions," Five scoffed. "Then what would be the point of watching this if we're just gonna keep re-watching it over and over again?" Five suggested with a raised eyebrow.

Ben continued from there, "Exactly, why would we watch our past selves watch _their_ past selves and then their past selves watch their past selves and then-"

"Okay! Okay, I get it," Klaus rubbed at his temples, "Little girl, I'm gonna get a headache from all this." Klaus looked over at Ben's smug smirk and he pointed accusingly, "And you're not making it any better!"

Diego scoffed, " _You're_ getting a headache?"

**The shot changed back to Five and Hazel, it was a flashback of Hazel swiftly putting the orange box in Five's pocket without the latter noticing. There was the sound of gunshots and Five looking at something off-screen.**

**The scene changed again, this time to Five as he quickly walked away, off-screen.**

**A newspaper took over the screen, "NOTICE FOR MISSING FEMALE 25 YEARS OLD." "DISAPPEARED." "FAMILY LOOKING FOR DAUGHTER-MISSING FROM THE NORTH WEST AREA." "MISSING TEEN LAST SEEN IN HOUSTON."**

**The camera panned slowly upwards, revealing Vanya looking at the newspaper. She was sitting in the kitchen, the newspaper spread out on the table. She placed her hand on one section of the newspaper as Sissy came into the room, she was looking around for something. The shot changed to a closer shot of Sissy as she paused in her hunt, she was holding her wallet.**

**"My keys, have you seen them?" She asked, directing her question to Vanya.**

**Vanya turned around, answering simply, "No." Sissy sighs as she walks past Vanya and into the kitchen, "Is everything okay?" Vanya asks.**

**"Yeah, it's just...Carl needs a ride home."**

**"From the office?"**

**"From the bar." Sissy had a look of disappointment, looking down at the keys she found, "He just called from a payphone, drunk as a skunk." She said. Sissy walked past Vanya again, there was a moment of silence before Vanya spoke up.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**Sissy sighs, changing the subject, "Any luck?" Harlan was seen walking into the room, "Someone find you yet?"**

**Vanya shook her head, "Nothing."**

**Harlan walked up to Sissy, he was wearing blue Pj's and was holding a book in his hand. He grunts softly, grabbing Sissy's attention. She turned around, "I-Oh. Oh, no, no, sweetie. I have to go out, but Vanya can read it-"**

**"Mmm!" Harlan disagreed, growing more frantic as he kept trying to push the book in Sissy's hand.**

**Vanya quickly made her way to the pair, "Harlan. Harlan, come on. Let's go back to bed."**

**"Harlan? Harlan, honey..." Vanya gently grabbed Harlan's shoulders.**

**"Harlan, honey..."**

**Coming to a decision, Vanya blurted out, "I'll go get Carl."**

"Little V to the rescue."

**"Really? Are you sure?" Sissy asked, surprised.**

**"Yeah. And you can stay and read to Harlan. I got this."**

**Sissy exhales sharply, a relieved look on her face. Harlan going to her side, "Don't take this wrong, but...I wish I'd run your over years ago."**

"Diego would _definitely_ take that the wrong way." Ben once again forgot he could be heard by everyone and blushed profusely-if he could.

Diego shot him a confused look and after a moment's pause (probably everyone waiting for Diego's reaction), Diego spoke up, "You're different."

Ben's eyes widened in shock and he shared a look with Klaus-visible to everyone, by the way. He looked back at Diego with an intrigued look, but he tried to keep his indifferent expression on, "How am I different?"

"Diego's right," Allison agreed suddenly, "You are different."

Ben slowly shook his head in confusion, "How tho-"

"You're more..." Luther looked up, trying to find the right words, "Sort of-loud and sarcastic."

Five snorted, "Probably from hanging out with Klaus for too long."

Klaus's jaw snapped open, he stuttered, almost like he was too insulted to speak. He shook his head, "Am I even in this room?" He huffed, "What is this? Insult Klaus day?"

Five had a thoughtful look on his face, "Nope...that was about a month ago, but we missed it."

Somewhere in the background, Raymond turned to speak to Vanya. The rest of the siblings continued insulting each other, but the two of them paid them no mind.

"Either I'm officially crazy from hanging out with these guys for about..." Raymond checked his watch, "15 minutes or there really is a blue, transparent man on the couch."

Vanya chuckled, "Don't worry, you're not going crazy-" she smiled, humorously and Raymond breathed out a sigh of relief, "-that's just another one of Klaus's...power."

Raymond shot her a baffled look, "I thought..." He looked around before looking back at her and lowered his voice, "I thought he can only...talk to the...dead." He still had trouble believing that even though there was physical proof that literally appeared in front of him.

Vanya shrugged, straightening her back, "I don't know, maybe it's a new power?" She tilted her head, "Actually, we just saw him manifest Ben in the middle of the last episode." She muttered.

Allison's husband shot Vanya a disbelieving look, "Wait a second- first you tell me that my wife's brother can see dead people and now you're telling me he can _manifest_ them, too?" He asked in an incredulous tone.

Vanya had a thoughtful look on her face, "I guess I am."

"Hey guys," Diego interrupted, "the show is starting again."

**Vanya smiled as Sissy led Harlen away, "All right, baby, come on."**

**Vanya walked off-screen.**

**There was the sound of a police siren as the car itself passed the screen, everyone gets a look at what was on the other side of the cop car. Diego and Lila were hiding behind a car, their heads poking above just when the cop car drove by. Looking left and right, Diego finally stood up and walked towards the front of the car, "This way," he said. He and Lila ran across the street and into an alleyway. When they make it inside, they hide against a brick wall, looking behind them and making sure they weren't being followed.**

**It was silent, other than the dogs barking in the distance before Diego broke it, "All right, we can't stay here too long." He looked behind him than in front, "They're gonna be looking for us."**

**"The cops or those large Scandinavian fellas** **with guns?"**

**"Both."**

**Diego swiftly turned on his heel, walking towards another parked car, Lila looking at him. Diego jumped onto a dumpster then on top of a small shack and finally making his way to a balcony, Lila was staring at him, "What are you doing?" She asked, raising both hands on either side of her dramatically.**

**Diego snatched a couple of clothes hanging from a clothing line, "I'm not gonna get very far dressed like a lobotomy case." He said sarcastically, throwing a couple down at Lila, she clumsily caught them.**

**"You mean _we_ won't get very far," she corrected.**

**Diego walked down the wooden staircase, "Look, I appreciate your help..." he grunts as he takes his white shirt off and Lila her pants.**

"Oh um..." Ben said lamely.

**"...but now, we-Oh," Diego said suddenly, he turned around to avoid looking at Lila as she undressed.**

"Awkward," Klaus said in a sing-song voice. He snickered.

Diego glanced at Klaus and Ben oddly before looking back.

**"Now we go our separate ways," Diego continued.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because they're gonna be looking for us. Together. We stand a better chance on our own," Diego said as continued to undress.**

"What?" Allison said, "That's bullshit," she scoffs.

"Is it?" Diego said, gesturing to himself with a raised eyebrow.

Allison opened her mouth, but thought against it and looked back at the screen.

**"You need me. We make a good team," she tried to convince all the while pulling a white long-sleeved shirt over her head.**

**"Mm-mm. Too dangerous."**

**"You didn't think so back in the funhouse when I saved your ass, or did you forget?"**

**Diego put on a jacket while Lila put on a beige jumper. Just when Diego was about to answer, a police siren sounded, too close to be comfortable.**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Diego muttered quickly, he grabbed Lila's wrist and dragged her to a pillar. They were facing each other in very close proximity (their noses were a couple of inches apart) as the cop car drove into the alleyway.**

**"Your fly's undone," Lila said randomly. Diego looked down just as Lila said, "Gotcha."**

**"What is wrong with you?" Diego said quietly, sounding so very done with Lila. Lila smiled then looked over Diego's shoulder as the cop car exited the alley on the other side.**

**"Come on, we'll take my car," she said, walking towards one of the parked cars, she reached towards the ground, grabbing a brick block.**

**"What car?" Diego asked.**

**"This one," Lila promptly threw the brick into the car window and opened the car door with Diego buttoned his dark blue shirt.**

**"Hey."**

**Lila connects two opposite wires, causing electricity to crackle and the engine to start, she was giggling in delight as the car turned on.**

"I just had deja vu," Diego said as he blinked. Klaus smirked.

**Diego was staring at her, "What? You don't like the color?" He didn't answer, "Stop being a princess and get in!" She yelled.**

**"Shh," Diego shushed her.**

**She shut her door as Diego opened his and got in, "You know the other window was open, right?" He asked, sitting in and shutting the door. Lila backed up with a grin off-screen.**

**The scene changed to Carl slumping against a phone booth as a light brown car parked near the curb beside him. Vanya gets out of the car and quickly makes her away around the car, at the sight of Carl, she groans.**

**"Jeez, Carl."**

**Carl was slumped against the telephone booth when Vanya reaches him, she grabs onto his arm and heaves him up, grunting, "You're a mess."**

**When they're both standing upright, Carl slurs out a question, "Sissy mad at me?"**

**"I wouldn't exactly say she's happy," Vanya admits.**

**"She tell you that? Or you just...speculating?"**

**"You lied to her, Carl," Vanya scolds. "You said you were going to work, and you came here."** ****

**Carl looks away then makes his way to the parked car, Vanya following after him.**

**"Okay, get inside," Vanya says.**

**"She still love me?" Carl asks.**

**"Of course she does."**

**"You're lucky, you know that?" Carl asks as a car drives by, "You got a blank slate. Start over. Be anyone you want. The rest of us are stuck with who we are." Carl finishes tiredly and he fully gets in the car.**

**The scene cuts back to the inside of the bar, jazz music fills the room. The shot cuts back to Carl's dropped wallet and a pair of shoes walking towards it. The shoes stop exactly at the wallet and a gloved hand picks it up, following the direction of the wallet, the camera pans up to reveal Luther holding it as he reads who it belongs too. Soon he walks away off-screen and the shot cuts to a closed-door as Luther comes walking out. He makes his way to where he dropped carl at the booth then stops suddenly as his eyes catch onto something. The shot cuts to Vanya as she opens the car door and goes inside, she makes eye contact with Luther, but no recognition appears on her face. Going back to Luther, he has a look of total confusion as Vanya shuts the car door.**

**"Vanya," Luther mutters.**

**The sound of a car ignition starts as the Hargreeves see Vanya drive away with Carl, Luther watching as she goes.**

**The scene changes to a milk van as it comes to a stop beside the curb. We see three dark figures in the vehicle.**

"Ugh, those guys," Klaus groaned.

"You didn't know they existed until now," Five deadpanned. ****

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Ben points out with a raised hand.

"Well, aren't you lucky?" Diego comments.

Raymond clears his throat and everyone turns to him expectantly, he pauses as if surprised he actually got the room's attention. He clears his throat again, albeit a little awkwardly before finally speaking-ignoring Allison's amused smirk.

"Um, who are they," Raymond asked, pointing to the screen.

"They work for the Commission."

Raymond looks at Five expectantly, "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"They're kinda like the bad guys of the show," Ben pipes up.

"Oh."

"That's what I said," Five muttered, starting the show again.

**The Hargreeves (and Raymond) watch as Otto opens up a sheet of paper and shines a flashlight on it, lighting up a fraction of the van. The shot changed as the camera displayed what was written on the paper, it was a picture of Allison and some writing on the side.**

Raymond looks over to Allison, worriedly.

**The scene shifts to show what the Swedes were looking at in the distance, a house came into focus, a familiar house.**

"Is that..." Vanya started.

"Yeah," Allison confirms with a grimace.

**The Swedes look determined as they look in the direction of the house, Oscar cocks a shotgun.**

Five growls, "I'm gonna kill them," he mutters.

**Blackness overtook the screen until the camera panned up to reveal Raymond sitting on a couch with Allison resting her head on his shoulder. Raymond had an arm draped over her form and it looked like they were both asleep until a loud bang sounded from the door, startling them both awake.**

**They look at each other until they sit up fully, another loud bang came from the door. Allison quickly got up and ran to the door, picking up a bat on her way. She lifted it, ready to swing until the door slammed open, two officers rush in with guns pointed at Allison.**

**"Dallas police! Hands in the air!"**

"What the hell!?" Someone exclaimed.

**Officer 1 walks into the living room, his gun pointing at Raymond as the other one was occupied with Allison.**

**"Get your hands behind your head," Officer one yelled at Raymond.**

"He didn't do anything," Vanya frowned.

**"Drop the weapon!" The other officer barked at Allison. "Drop the weapon!"**

**"Allison put it down! Allison put the bat down!" Raymond shouted.**

"No, smack the sorry excuse of an officer down!" Klaus screamed in disagreement.

**Allison makes eye-contact with her husband, a determined/angry look on her face. Her stance screamed defiance. Until she finally looks back at the police "officer" and drops the bat, she raises her hands in surrender.**

**"Raymond Chestnut, you're under arrest," Officer one said as he punched Raymond in the stomach.**

"Was that really necessary?" Five asked, a disapproving frown on his face.

**"No! Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Allison yelled in hysterical panic, she held a hand out in Raymond's direction.**

**"Come on!" Officer one yelled as he held Raymond down.**

**"What's the charge?"**

**"Assault and battery," the officer replied, reaching for the handcuffs from his belt.**

Ben's eyes widened then they hardened, "It was that Mason guy, wasn't it?" He snarled.

Raymond was oddly quiet.

**"Officer, that's ridiculous," Raymond said.**

**"You don't remember? You beat a man without provocation at Odessa's," Officer two said, his eyes pinned on Allison as was his gun.**

**"No! No, no, no, no, that was me!" Allison exclaimed, pointing to herself, "I...I did that in self-defense!"**

**"He was threatening us! Aah!" Raymond yelled out in pain as the officer tightened the cuffs.**

**"No, please, stop it," Allison begged, her hand still held out in her husband's direction. There were tears in her eyes as she gasped. "You can't do this."**

**Seeming to come to a decision, taking a step forward, Allison spoke up, "I heard-"**

Raymond's eyes widened.

**"Back up. Back up right now or you're going with him," The officer threatened.**

**"Allison," Raymond said. The officer pulled him up to his feet.**

**"I said back up."**

**"Allison, baby, let it go."**

**"I heard a rumor," Allison started, taking a step forward towards the officer. Said officer's eyes turned a milky white as The Rumor used her ability.**

'I'm never going to get used to that' Raymond mused.

**"Allison. Allison, baby, it's okay. Baby, I love you," Raymond said, reassuringly as the officer pushed him towards the front door. "It's okay. I'm fine. I'm gonna be okay!" Raymond continued to yell until he was out of sight, Allison looking in his direction the whole time.**

**The milky white color faded from the officer's eyes as he asked, "Do we have a problem here?"**

"Yes!"

**"No. Officer," Allison grits out with distaste.**

**The officer backed up, his gun _still_ pointed at Allison until finally lowering the weapon and walking out the door.**

**Allison leaned against the wall, her breath trembling as she gasped in shock and disbelief.**

Five clenched his fists in anger.

**The shot changed to the outside of the house, multiple cop cars parked outside with bystanders watching as Raymond was dragged outside the house and towards one of the cars.**

**The shot changed to the three Swedes, they were watching everything.**

"Oh, they are going to regret that," Allison muttered threateningly until Raymond placed a gentle hand on her own. She looked at him and his reassuring smile which calmed her down somewhat.

**Oscar lifts a glass bottle that contained a white moldy liquid inside to his lips. He takes big gulps, the substance swishing with the movements.**

Ben gags in disgust and Luther wrinkles his nose.

**The scene changed to the outside of Elliot's shop, "Morty's Television Radio." Five's voice could be heard, "Elliot, did you develop these photos yourself?" The shot cut to Five himself as he looked through a magnifying glass at the photos of his siblings.**

**"Of course."**

"That's a little creepy, not gonna lie," Diego admits as he furrows his brows at the screen.

**"Can't exactly drop that stuff off at the neighborhood Fotomat," Elliot said sarcastically. He was shown eating something from a bowl. Five turned around to look at him, "Government has eyes everywhere."**

**"I didn't see a dark room," Five said as he grabbed something from the table.**

**"Yeah, I converted the hallway closet."**

**There was a high pitch squeal from a machine, Elliot reached over to flip a switch. Five had a familiar orange box in his hand and a pen in the other, he used the pen to scratch out the date written on the box. Five walked over to Elliot, holding the orange box out.**

**"Can you develop this?"**

**"Hmm?" Elliot looked at Five and took the box from his hand.**

**"Huh. "Frankel Footage." Friend of yours?" Elliot asked, reading the back of the box.**

**"Cousins on my robot mother's side," Five says simply, "Can you do it or not?"**

"We have a robot mother?" Vanya asked with wide eyes.

"Did we forget to mention that?" Diego muttered.

"Uh. Yeah, you did."

"Well, now you know."

**"Sure I can."**

**"How long?"**

**"Well, I mean, I'm running low on acetic acid," Elliot says while walked a couple of steps away from Five, but the latter follows him, listening intently, "Beeker's Cameras is open today, but it's two miles away. I mean, I'd have to take the bus. On the other hand, Gibson's is only ten blocks away, but I gotta cut through the park and there's pigeons-"**

**"Elliot." Five cuts in impatiently.**

**"t's like five, maybe six hours," Elliot finishes, going quiet towards the end.**

**The radio interrupts them, " _Attention all units, we have a code 3-15 at the Holbrook Sanitorium."_**

**"The hell is a code 3-15?" Five asks.**

**"Mmm, fugitives on the run." Five looks over at the radio again then walks over to it.**

"It's Diego, isn't it?" Klaus asks.

"What gave it away?" Diego asks sarcastically.

Klaus throws his drink at Diego.

Diego barely manages to dodge it. When he does, he whirls on Klaus with a glare, "Watch it." He warns.

Klaus waves him off with a careless wave, "Oh please, you know that won't work on me."

Diego shrugs, "Worth a try."

"You finished?" Five asked very tiredly.

"Stay out of this, old man."

 _**"Twenty-five patients still at large."** _ **Five turns up the volume, _"Many are considered armed and dangerous."_**

**"Oh, Diego," Five sighs.**

**"Oh, who's Diego?" Elliot asks.**

**"Imagine Batman, then aim lower," Five describes, using his hand to "lower the scale."**

Klaus, Allison, Ben, Luther, Vanya snicker.

Diego rolls his eyes, "Seriously?"

"What?" Five asks innocently.

"You know what."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

**The radio continues in the background as Five continues. "You get started on that film," he says, standing up to his full height and walks away.**

**"I'll be back as soon as I can," Five whispers, he walks away off-screen.**

**The scene changed to a large building.**

**[The Genies' "Who's that knocking" starts playing]**

**The camera pans downward then switches to the inside of a car, that's when Diego's voice is heard.**

**"All right, here's the plan:"**

"This should be good," Allison comments.

**"Oswald finishes his shift at 4:30 p.m." The shot changes to Diego, a blurry Lila could be seen at the edge of the screen.**

**"Once he walks out of those doors, we force him into the front seat."**

**"I'm in the front seat," Lila interrupts.**

**"Okay, fine. In the back seat. You're gonna pin his arms, I'm gonna cut off his trigger finger-"**

"Trigger finger?" Allison asks.

"I really don't want to have this discussion again," Diego replies immediately.

She smirks.

**"and tell him he has 24 hours to exit Dallas."**

Five was grimacing as he listened to Diego's plan.

**It was silent in the car before Lila said, "That's your plan?" She deadpans.**

**"You got a problem with it?"**

**"Well, why don't we just kill him?"**

**"What?"**

**"I mean, you think he's gonna shoot the president, right?"**

"Wait, what?" Raymond asks.

"Wow," Klaus says very unenthusiastically, "I just realized that our very long explanation had many plot holes, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did."

**"Right."**

**"Fine, so we kill him." Lila says simply, "Put a bullet between his eyes. Problem solved," she says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

**"Oh, no, no, we're not going to kill a man before he's committed a crime."**

**"That's stupid."**

"She's right," Five says.

"Of course you'd agree with her."

Completely ignoring Diego, Five says, "Thank God I got there in time before you did something unimaginably dumb."

**"Excuse me?"**

**"In fact, your whole plan is stupid. What, chopping off a guy's finger?"**

Klaus snorts.

**"Not, it's not just _any_ finger, it's his trigger finger, all right?" Lila started to laugh as if Diego said something funny.**

**"You can't shoot a gun without a trigger finger," Diego insists very seriously. Determined to make Lila understand.**

**"What if he's ambidextrous?" She asks very loudly, both her hands held up at shoulder's length on either side of her to emphasize her question.**

**Diego didn't offer up an answer.**

**"How do you get through a day?" She asks, mockingly.**

"I wonder that every day," Five says.

"Shut up."

**"Get out. I can do this on my own."**

**"Dr. Moncton was right, this hero complex is no joke."**

**"That is not what this is about."**

**"Of course it is. Y-you want to prove to Daddy that you're a big success."**

**"No, you don't know _anything_ about me," Diego yells.**

**"I know everything about you. You...you are an open book written for _very_ dumb children." She declares, putting her hands back on the wheel.**

**"I am not trying to be a hero, okay?" That's exactly when Five decides to show his face, he pops into existence in the back seat, neither Lila nor Diego notices somehow.**

"How did none of you notice that?" Vanya asks with a baffled look.

"I did," Diego says, looking at Five, "I just didn't care."

**"Then why are you doing this?"**

**"Because he's an idiot," Five snaps, Lila whirls around in shock.**

"Great timing," Klaus remarks.

**"Who the hell are you?" Lila asks, looking at the windows and back at Five.**

**"Hi." Five takes a second to wave, "I'm his loving brother."**

"Loving wouldn't be the first word I'd use to describe you," Luther says hesitantly as if that one sentence would anger his brother.

Five merely rolled his eyes.

**"Who left me to rot in the nuthouse." Diego continues for him.**

**"To protect you from yourself."**

**"That's quite sweet," Lila comments.**

**"Okay, both of you, out," Diego says, looking very done with the two of them.**

**Five leans forward, "Lose the crazy lady and come with me." Lila looks slightly offended. "We have important business." Diego turns to face the front.**

**"I am not going anywhere with you."**

**The shot changes back to Five as he tries to think of some way to make Diego listen to him, his eye catches onto an officer walking in the distance.**

”You’re in trouble now,” Ben said the obvious.

**Five turns to look back at Diego with a smug look, "Okay, fine." He scooches closer to the window and pokes his head through and yells, "Officer!"**

**"Hey." Diego snaps, grabbing Five's arm to pull him back, "What are you doing?" He demands, putting his face in Five's.**

**"I heard there was a reward out for you two."**

**"He's bluffing," Lila says. Five narrows his eyes, still not breaking eye-contact with Diego.**

**"He's not," Diego declares. "Fine. I'll go with you."**

**"What about me?" Lila asks. Five breaks eye-contact to look at her.**

**"And I'm bringing the crazy lady," Diego tells Five. Lila grins.**

**The scene changes to a police precinct then to Allison speaking to an officer.**

**"Excuse me, officer?"**

**The officer doesn't look at her, holding a pencil in his hand as he sharpens it, the only response he gives her is a simple, "Yep?"**

Ben scowls.

**"I've been waiting for two hours," She says, clearly frustrated, "I'd like to know what's happened to my husband."**

**The officer takes his time to blow on the pencil's sharp point, "Name," he says.**

**Allison clasps her hands and places them on the counter, "Chestnut. Raymond Chestnut."**

**"He's here. In processing."**

**Allison shakes her head, her face clearly displaying her disbelief, "Yes, I know. I would like to speak with him."**

**"You his lawyer?" The officer asks, finally looking at her.**

**"No, I am his wife," she clarifies more sharply this time.**

**"Then I can't help you. Take a seat."**

"Does it get better?" Raymond asks suddenly.

"What?" Allison asks, confused.

"You said your from the future, right?" Raymond asks, "Does this," he points at the screen, "get better?"

Allison looks at her siblings then back at her husband, "I mean, yeah." She starts, "It's not as worse as before- well now in 1963 -but it still exists."

"But it's not as bad as now, right?"

Allison pauses, "...No, it's not.

**When Allison doesn't move, the officer repeats more pointedly, "Take a seat."**

**Allison slowly turns around, her eyes still on the officer until she faces the opposite direction. She adjusts her coat as she walks back to her seat, "Honour and dignity." She mutters, "Honour and dignity," she repeats with a shake of her head.**

Some of her siblings grimace.

**The door opens and a man's voice is heard speaking, "So it's illegal now to hand out flyers?"**

"Is that..." Ben whispers to Klaus, trailing off.

Klaus shoots him a look of confusion before it turns to one of recognization then he groans quietly.

"So it is."

**"It's illegal to hand out flyers?" The man repeats. Allison turns to look in the voice's direction.**

**"Without a permit, it is, and you know this Keechie" Another replies.**

Klaus groans again, this time a little louder and more dramatic.

Some of the room's occupants look at him in either annoyance or confusion.

**The man - apparently named Keechie - mimics a Russian accent, "Oh, oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize we're living under communist rule." Keechie says as he and the officer walk past Allison and off-screen.**

**"Keep moving," the officer snaps.**

**The shot changes to Keechie being manhandled into a small cell, there were other people in there too.**

**Keechie stumbles towards a man sitting on one of the benches, he holds his hands out as a sign of apology, "Okay," Keechie pants, standing back up, the cell door clangs shut behind him. "Thank you," Keechie calls after the officer as he locks the door.**

**Keechie takes this time to look at the cell he's in until his eyes catch onto a figure at the screen's edge. He hunches over slightly, trying to make sure he isn't seeing things and once he receives his confirmation, he lifts his hands up to head-hieght in shock and excitement.**

Klaus grimaces.

"I wasn't here for this," Ben comments then he turns to Klaus, "Anything exciting I missed?"

Klaus rolls his eyes, "If there was, I'm sure you'll see it now."

**"Holy shit!" Keechie exclaims, slowly walking towards the mysterious figure, his hands held out as if he was looking at something so precious.**

**He kneels directly in front of the figure and places his hands on his lap, "It's you," he whispers in awe.**

**The shot changes to reveal Klaus staring back at Keechie in absolute confusion, "Have we met?"**

Some of them snort.

**"Yes," Keechie answers, holding his palms out towards Klaus. Once Klaus's eyes catch onto something on them, he groans softly.**

"What? What is it?" Luther asks.

Klaus seems to consider whether or not he should tell them then figures why not, "Remember that cult I told you about?"

"Is he part of it?" Diego asks curiously.

"Unfortunately."

”Yeah, but that doesn’t explain how you knew that,” Five said with a look of confusion.

The only answer Klaus offered to give up was a split second glance on the tattoos on his palms. Five rose an eyebrow while Diego and Luther stared at Klaus dumbly.

**"No, I mean...I saw you speak in Berkeley in '61."**

**"Oh. Oh yeah." Klaus says very tiredly. That or he would rather be doing anything at all than having this discussion.**

**"Yes, you changed my life," Keechie said excitedly.**

**Klaus gives him an obvious fake grin, chuckling, "Oh, great."**

"This is hard to watch," Five admits with a grimace.

**"It was fanta- the next day..." Klaus starts to laugh, trying to keep his discomfort unnoticeable, "...I gave up my law practice, my superficial life," Klaus looks at him with an unreadable expression as he explains his life story.**

Some of them wince.

"Oh, wow, forget what I said before. This is _impossible_ to watch," Five corrects with slightly wide eyes.

**"And I came to where it all started." Klaus doesn't look at him anymore, his eyes catching onto something else above Keechie's head. "I've been spreading your message of love and peace ever since." Keechie bowed his head down and Klaus didn't respond, but he did look partially annoyed.**

**"Oh," Keechie said suddenly, lifting his head once more, "I have so many questions."**

**"Yeah, well, now...now is not really the time, though, is it?"**

**"Well..."**

**"Because we're in jail," Klaus elaborated.**

**"Oh!" Keechie started to chuckle, his hands coming down on Klaus's knees as he laughed, "You have such a sense of humor."**

"He calls that humor?" Diego asked at the same time Luther said:

"That wasn't even funny."

**Klaus was not laughing but he wasn't completely deadpan either, he was grinning - it looked fake - until Keechie touched him, "Don't touch me." He said, he sounded like he was joking, but the Hargreeves could tell he was being serious.**

"Did it not occur to Keechie that Klaus was literally in jail?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Oh please, people in the '60s would throw you in jail just for stealing candy wrappers."

**"Okay." It was silent for a bit until Keechie spoke up again, his hands pressed up against each other and were raised at head-height as he was kneeling in front of Klaus, "Any nuggets of wisdom that you can give to me?"**

"Now, this should be good."

**Klaus leaned forward, his eyes holding eye-contact with Keechie until he stopped a couple of inches away from Keechie, his head tilted slightly, "Don't go chasing waterfalls," he said, "stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to."**

Present Klaus starts grinning, "That's pretty good, right?"

"Eh..."

**"That's so...deep."**

**Klaus suddenly straightened his back and scoffed loudly, "Yeah, I know, right?"**

**"You want to sit on my seat and meditate on it?" Without waiting for an answer, Klaus threw his hands on Keechie's shoulders and said, "I think you should meditate on it."**

**"Oh okay."**

**Klaus awkwardly placed Keechie on his former seat "That hurts in a good way." Keechie commented as he was manhandled into the seat.**

"This guy might be even crazier than you Diego if he decided to follow Klaus’s footsteps,” Allison joked.

Diego sighed ‘These crazy jokes aren’t going away anytime soon, are they?’ He thought while Klaus stuck his tongue at his taller sister.

**Klaus pushed him off him once Keechie took Klaus's seat and began to walk away, he made his way to the other side of the cell and collapsed in it all the while muttering: "Heavy...is the head that wears the crown," he leaned his head on the bars and the background cam into focus and everyone could see Raymond on the other side.**

Some of them gave Klaus a look of confusion or understanding.

**"Actually, the line is, "Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown." Raymond piped up.**

"Small world."

**"Oh, great. Your dad made you read Shakespeare too, huh?" Klaus asked, not really looking in Raymond's direction.**

**"I taught it," Raymond corrected. Klaus finally turned to him, resting an elbow on the horizontal bar cutting across the vertical ones, "Spelman College."**

**"Really?" The screen switched to Raymond's side of the cell, "You're a professor, huh?"**

**"I used to be. Then life took me on a different path."**

**Klaus sighs - quite dramatically, "Me too. And I have all these people who have these ridiculously high expectations-" the shot changes back to Keechie who was smelling a piece of cloth (presumably Klaus's) like his life depended on it,"-of me...but I don't want it anymore."**

Luther pointed to the screen, "You're just going to spill your guts to some guy you just met?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What can I say? I have no shame," Klaus sighs, content, and rests his arms behind his head.

**"Remember your _Twelfth Night."_ Raymond reminds, "Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great," the shot changes to Klaus's face as he listens intently to Raymond, "some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them."**

Some of the Hargreeves look at Raymond in a new light.

**"Oh. Yeah, but Shakespeare had no idea what it was like to be me."**

**"Yeah, perhaps. But it's in the struggle that folks find out their true calling."**

**Klaus nods along and when he finished, Klaus comments, "Wow, that's deep."**

**Both of them start to laugh before Raymond sticks his hand through the bars, "Raymond," he says.**

**Klaus shapes hands with Raymond, "Klaus."**

**A voice pipes up, "You're free to go, pretty boy." Then the sound of a cell door unlocking can be heard. The shot changes again to the outside of the cell door, Klaus can be seen pointing to himself.**

**"Me?"**

"Why do you always ask that?" Vanya asks, "I mean, who else would he be talking to?"

Klaus sputtered, gesturing to the screen, "There are other people in the cell too, you know."

**"Chief got a call from the governor," the officer clarifies.**

"The governor?" Some of them repeated in disbelief in unison with Raymond.

**"The governor?" Raymond stands up, "You got some damn powerful friends, Klaus."**

**"Oh, yeah, I don't even know the guy," Klaus says.**

Ben snorts.

**"Just some of his wealthier benefactors," an arm grabs onto Klaus's shoulder harshly, dragging him out.**

**"Oh, thank God," Klaus says relieved with a perfectly content look on his face as he walks towards the exit. He only stops when Raymond speaks up.**

**"Well, I tell you what, if you ever do meet him, make sure he knows my brothers here are being held without charge," Raymond says, gesturing behind him to the other people sitting in the cell.**

**Klaus turned to the officer beside him, "Is that true?" he asks aghast.**

”Why do you sound surprised?”

**"Feel free to file a complaint." The officer says without a hint of guilt in his tone.**

**"What?" Klaus asks as he gets dragged off-screen.**

**The scene changes to Elliot's living room - the one they were currently chilling in - as on-screen Five walks up the stairs with Lila and Diego following behind...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know already, I have started a new story! Chapter one is currently out and it's a crossover of tua and Misfits! (Everybody loves those - I know I do)
> 
> The next part will be out hopefully soon!!
> 
> (Oh and what do you think about the Netflix part?? I’m curious - sounds like foreshadow to me...🤔🤔🤫)


End file.
